The Queen's Affair
by Raven347
Summary: Percy Jackson have always wanted what he can't have, now his desire falls to the most unattainable in the Universe. Will his wings burn under the sun like Icarus or succeed and attain what he desires the most.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

I lean at the wall of a marbled grand ball room with my hands on my pocket, the women wore fancy dress and us men wore tuxedo, I tug at my sea green tie a little and curse whoever idea this was. I watch as the Gods and Demigods celebrates our victory over the Giants, they dance as the muse play their music, drinks and chat. I can see my dad talking to some gods, probably gloating about his greatest son, which is me and the proof that I was right is Triton glaring at me beside my dad, I raised one eyebrow at him, saying What? you wanna go?, he look away and I smirk. I turn to the dance floor and saw all my friends dancing, Jason with Piper who wore a red dress, Hazel with her dark dress dancing with Frank, Leo with some girl I don't know and it looks like she doesn't know how weird Leo is because if she do, she'll be running right now. Then I turn to Annabeth wearing a gray dress with her new boyfriend, I look up hitting my head at the wall, then closed my eyes and sigh.

I open my eyes and walk towards the door out of the ballroom, people greet me as I walk, asking me to dance and drink with them. After a while he finally made to the door, I slip out and found myself at the streets of Olympus, then I loosen my tie. Nature Spirits, Satyr and godlings point and look at me as they walk by, wood nymphs and naiads giggled with their friends and nodded at me.

I smile politely and nodded back. I run my hand through my long messy dark hair.

I put my hands on my pocket and sight, I look at the starry sky and search for the constellation. I wonder around Olympus, Hawkers offer to sell me their things, I ignore them and thought about how my life got this way. I look up and suddenly found myself in a big garden, full of all different kind of flowers, rose, tulips, lilies and moonlaces, a path lead toward the very edge where a gazebo with three marbled pillars on either side but nothing on the front and back, the pillars are coiled with moonlace just like the roof. Inside there is one small round table with wine and two chairs. The chair on the right was occupy by a woman with white silver dress, I was about to walk out when the woman spoke

"Why don't you join me?"

Percy curse

"I heard that" she said

I walk to the gazebo, and took the three stairs, then I was inside. The view was amazing Manhattan spread across below me, with its beautiful night lights. I sat to the left chair next to the woman

"Why are you here?" Hera ask me, and drank her wine

I shrugged "I was just wondering around and before I know it, I was here" I said as I look at the city below me

"aren't you suppose to be in your party"

I put my elbow at the armrest and made a fist then I put my cheek in it for support

"I'm just not in the mood to celebrate"

I could feel her eyes on me, it would have made me uncomfortable when I was young but now, I'm use to it.

"you look depressed for someone so Victorious" she said

I look at her for the first time, her chocolate brown hair is braided in plaits with golden rainbow with a golden crown plated with jewels, her skin pale and her brown eyes glazed with power and she basically look breathtaking with her silver white dress, she look like a queen among queens.

She look at me with coldness but I see a tint of sadness in them

She look away and watch the city from below, and we sat there silently, while the others celebrate our victory a week ago, we were too tired to celebrate last week so we decided to do it now, before the Romans go back to Camp Jupiter.

"Are you gonna tell me your problem or are you just gonna sit there?" she ask me

"I don't know I like to just sit here beside I'm not comfortable discussing my problem with a goddess who hate my very existence"

"then How about this?" she snap her finger and turn into eighteen "While I'm in this form, I'm not the goddess Hera, I'm not the Queen of the Gods but a regular mortal or demigod who doesn't hate you"

I look at her "Wow, you must really bored huh"

I nodded "okay but you have to tell yours too"

Hera sigh "Very well"

I look at the city "My girlfriend cheated on me. Apparently falling into Tartarus by myself to save the world made her cheat on me" I look at her "You?"

"My husband cheated on me again" she drink her wine again

"I need a drink" I look at the table but there was only one glassed and Hera was using it, So I made water appear in air and shape into a goblet then froze it, I grab it and pour wine and drink.

"Why turn down Immortality again? you could have eternity to get her back, she's not gonna stay with that mortal you know" she said

I shrugged "I thought about it, but I realize she's not worth it"

She nodded "hmm" and drink wine

"I have experience a lot of things, horrible things. When I live this life to the fullest, I want a rebirth and start over, live a normal, and peaceful life. I realize that she's not worth giving that up"

"a second chance"

I nodded "yes" then I drank wine,

then I look down on my hands "I'm sorry" I said, then I look up, she stare at with surprise expression

"What for?" she ask

"I will never ever say this to you but since your not Hera the goddess but Hera a regular mortal I'm sorry for hating you blindly without understanding why your so bitter. I understand now, your husband cheating on you must have hurt but doing it over and over again and live with that feeling for all eternity must have been hell enough to make you bitter and hateful. You are the strongest person or being I know to live with this... feeling for thousands years with no escape unlike me who have a second chance to live my life. I'm sorry for hating you without knowing anything, i'm sure you weren't like this before"

The coldness in her eyes disappear replace by something I couldn't recognize because she look away from me

I look at her with concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she reply softly

I nodded and look at the city "You know, now that I think about it, we're the same"

she chuckled "And why is that"

"Because even though Annabeth cheated on me, I never thought about abandoning her to die and no matter how many times your husband cheated on you, you never left him. We care about family too much and no matter how much they hurt us, we will always stay"

"Yes, I think you're right" she said gently, she reach for the wine in the table "here" she said and held it out and pour some wine on my ice goblet.

"We should celebrate" she said

I look at her confused "What for?"

she smile warmly at me "Instead of celebrating the war that ruin your life, we should celebrate your second chance" she held out her glassed towards me for a toast

"For second chance" she said

I chuckled and toast her glasses

"for second chance" I said and we both drink our wine

I smile and look at her "Thank you"

she nodded

I sat and talk to her comfortably, I haven's felt happiness in a long time and I didn't expect Hera to be the one to make me feel happiness.

she told me what was it like in the past before the humans have started to polluting the earth, and I listen while watching her eyes lit up and dance with joy as she talk about what was the world was like, she told me about nature and beautiful landscape. We talk and drink wine while the others are still partying, then a slow romantic song played at the background

I smiled, then stood up, she look at me as I held out my hand to her

"Since we're celebrating would you like to dance with me?" I ask her

she chuckled and took my hand "Very well" she said

I held her right hand with my left and put my right on her hips and she put her left on my shoulder. we dance together at the slow song, I twirl her and we both laugh, I stare at her warm brown eyes and my smile slowly faded, we stop dancing and we just look at each other's eyes, then slowly lean in to each other. I stop myself with my lips millimeters from hers.

"This is wrong, you have a husband" I murmured

"I told you, while I'm in this form I'm not Hera the goddess but Hera the regular mortal" she murmured back

"I curse myself for always wanting what I can't have" I said then closed those millimeters and kiss her

Her lips are soft, and her mouth is warm, it was the most wonderful kiss I have ever felt. It ignite something inside me that I haven't felt in a long time since Annabeth, a spark of fire in my heart that slowly growing into a roaring flame that spread through my body as we kiss. I put my hands on her hips and she wrap hers around my neck

We seperated both of us breathing hard, I put my forehead into hers and look at her brown eyes

I curse myself over and over inside my head.

There is no stopping myself now.

"would you like to have dinner with me sometimes? I murmured

"Yes" she reply

We stayed like that until I heard someone call my name

"PERCY"

We separated, Hera fix herself and turn back to her regular form, to her regular self with cold unforgiving eyes.

Hazel came in to the garden, she smile at him "There you are" and walk towards me but she stop and her smile faltered when she saw Hera.

"Your father is looking for you" she said

"Yeah I'll be right there" I said

I turn to Hera and she look at me with her cold eyes as if it was all a dream, and I just woke up

I bowed to her, then walk to Hazel

"What are you doing with her?" she whispered as I approach her

"Nothing" I said with innocent face

she frowned at me, then turn around and walk back

I turn around and look at Hera, she smiled and look at me with her warm brown eyes and I smiled back, then I catch up with Hazel.

"you seem happy" Hazel said as we walk back to the party

"We won the war" I reply

"Yeah we did"

They reach the ball room, I was about to walk in when Hazel move in front of me and stop.

"you'll want to look presentable you know" she said, as she reach for my tie and fix it, she smoothed my clothes, then pat my shoulder

"There"

"thanks mom" I said and she laugh, we walk inside and join the party.

* * *

**This is only a oneshot but I'll consider continuing with 30 reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

We walk inside and the party is still going, my father saw me and gestured me to come to him, and I saw a cute girl next to him

uh oh I thought

Now that me and Annabeth have broken up and we won the war, my Father seen it as opportunity to marry me off to some goddess or sea nymphs and Naiads to make me a god, he wouldn't let his greatest son died of old ages of, course not, he'll want him by his side and so he's been introducing girls at me hoping I'll fall in love. I approach them and my dad smiled, he gestured at the girl next to him

"Percy this is Elizabeth" I smiled at her and held out my hand for hand shake

"And Elizabeth this is Percy" she took my and shook it

"I'll leave you too alone" My father said and he drift off

I look at Elizabeth and look apologetic "I'm sorry if he said anything weird"

"Oh no he didn't, your father is really proud of you, you know" she said

The doors open and the Queen of Olympus walk in, her posture tall and proud. she look around the room, and our eyes met for moment, then she started to walk toward her husband.

the muse started to play a different song, it was tango and the crowd started to disperse

Elizabeth took my hand, I look at her confused

"I want to dance" she said, and she drag me to the dance floor, I tried to pull away but her grip is tight

"Wait, I don't dance" I told her, she look back with a smile

"Don't worry, I'll teach you" she said cheerfully, Damn Woman

We end up in the middle of the dance floor by ourselves, I guess nobody wants to dance the song, Everyone is looking at us, I saw Leo already laughing probably thinking about how much I'll mess up, Piper and Hazel are kind enough to hide theirs and Jason and Frank looks at me with pity.

I guess I have no choice, its better than being embarrassed

I turn her back on me, I put my right hand into her stomach she put her hand over it and then I hold her left hand and stretch it pointing it to our left, we took three steps, then I turn her around facing me and my hand never left her, and pressed her body into mine and look at her in the eyes intensely, her smiled slowly fade and her cheeks turn red as I look at her as if she's the most important and the most beautiful thing in the word.

The song ended, while I hold her leaning down towards the ground and everyone clap and whistle. I pull her up

I look at my friends and I saw Leo handing money to Frank, I walk to them and Elizabeth was surrounded by her friends

"I told you he'll pull it off" Frank said with a smiled

Piper hug me "That was amazing" she said, then Hazel

"When did you learn how to dance?" Jason ask me

I shrugged "If you want girls to like you, you have to know how to dance" I thank my mom in my head over and over for teaching me how to dance in our living room while Paul watch, he almost had an heart attack for laughing too much. I just started dating Annabeth then, my mom said it would save me someday and now it did.

"My son" my father said happily behind me, I turn around and he engulf me with a hug, he pulled away and smile kindly at me.

"That was a good show" he said

I smiled back "Thank you Father"

he put his arms around my shoulder and guide me towards one of the table, he pour wine on two glasses and he give one to me, we toast and drink

"What do you think about her?" he ask me

"Father, we talk about this, I don't want to get married yet" I said with annoyance, I told have told him this many times for the past week and he wouldn't listen to me

"fine fine" he say that but he's just gonna introduce another one to me again

"I hope your not getting involve with Aphrodite again are you?" he said suspiciously

I rolled my eyes "I was vulnerable okay"

"then why did you do it again?"

I sigh in frustration, it was during the giant war and I just found out Annabeth was cheating on me, and Aphrodite took advantage of my broken heart

"I will not talk about this anymore father" I said and drink the last wine in my glasses

Poseidon sigh "I'm sorry"

He put his hand on my shoulder "Go and enjoy the party" he said

I nodded and wave my hand as I walk away

* * *

I stood in front of the elevator of Olympus that would take me back to the mortal world, the sun is already coming and the party just ended a few minutes ago.

"I guess she's not coming" Piper said, she look at me with concern as does the rest of them

I smiled "Don't worry I'll be okay, you guys take care of each other okay?" they all nodded and Hazel run to me and hug me one last time, tears flowing from her eyes, and I wrap my arms around her.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll never see me again" I said comfortingly, she cried on my tux "I'll miss you" she said, I patted her back.

"I'll miss you too" I reply, we separated

Piper walk forward and hug me "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find your own happiness"

I remember the time I spent with Hera

"Thanks" I reply

Frank was next and the big guy was crying, he bear hug me and I felt like my ribs are about to break, I patted his back

"Okay big guy"

he put me down and I smile at him "Take care of her okay?"

He nodded and step back and join Hazel

Jason shook my hand "It's been a privilege fighting side by side in the war with you" that is so like him, always formal but I could see sadness in his eyes

Leo, took out a mechanical spider and give it to me, I look at the spider and its eyes glowed and it crawl my arms to my shoulder, I look at Leo confused

"To ward off evil" he said

I smiled gratefully at him "I'm sure there's a girl for you out there"

he laugh a little and nodded, then he step back and join everyone. I look at all my comrades in arm, and my best friends sadly. They had been with me through thick and thin, but mostly thin, a lot of people really wants to kill us. I reminisce all our memory together when we took a day off fighting monsters at the beach in Mediterranean but a sea serpent attack us, it was still one of the best memories of us together. The time we had to fight off a small army of Gaea with our bare hands, long story short Leo lost all our weapons. We have been through a lot together, it was our toughest time but it was also our best

"Remember what I told you, Alone we are Strong, Together we are Invincible" Leo and Piper started to cry along with Hazel and Frank, a tear slid out of Jason eye

"treasure each moment of your life and never regret each decision you make" I slowly took a step back to the elevator, not taking my eyes off them

"You all deserve this happy ending"

I press the button that would take me back to the mortal world and I smiled sadly at them as the door slowly closes.

They're all immortal now, only I was the one who refused it, I couldn't live for all eternity with the memory of the time I spent in Tartarus, they're just too horrible. The tortures, the chase, and the darkness that surrounded me. Nightmares plague me every night, I don't remember having a good sleep since I got out without waking up screaming.

I grimaced from remembering

I lean back and sigh, I close my eyes, trying to erase the memory from my mind but they would not go away. I tried remembering happy memories but they still wouldn't go away, then I remembered the time I spent with Hera in the gazebo, the fire that I felt in my heart when I kiss her slowly burn away the memories until Hera and the feeling of kissing her only remains.

Finally the elevator open to the lobby of the empire state building, I walk the street of Manhattan towards my mom's apartment, the sun is barely out and there are already many people out in the street.

I rummaged for my keys and open the door and walk inside, my mom and Paul aren't still awake. I threw away my tie on the ground and made a coffee.

I sat on the kitchen table,and thought about my problem

after an hour, my mom walk in

"Hey honey" she said and started to make breakfast "How was the party?"

"It was nice" I said

"Did your father introduce another girl to you?" she ask as she crack some eggs for the pancakes

"yeah, this time it was a naiad" After the dance I cold bloodily refuse her, and she started crying in front of me, which made it all awkward since I did it in the ball room and everyone stare at us.

"Are you going to Camp Half Blood?"

I shook my head

"Are you sure?"

"I want to stay in the mortal world for a while, finish school and get a job"

"Well honey, now that the is over you can stay all you like" she said

I laugh a little "Oh mom, you should by now, what belongs to the sea will always always return to the sea. The gods are probably threatening war to each other right now and I would surely get drag in it"

She put a plate in front of me with a pancake.

"You've done a lot for them, I'm sure they'll consider not getting you involve" she said and handed me the syrup

Not if I cause the war

Paul walk in and greet us, he went to get coffee at the coffee maker and at down next to me

"Hey do you think I could come back at Goode?" I ask him

"I don't know, you miss two and a half years of school"

Basically while I was stabbing Giants in Greece, my classmates were dancing in the homecoming dance in their junior year, and my senior year started about two months ago.

"Could you try?"

He nodded "Of course" he said and read his newspaper

"Thanks"

* * *

I woke up gasping air, I sat up and put both of my hands, covering my face, another nightmare , luckily I don't scream or even move an inch, so my mom and Paul doesn't know I have nightmares every night. My friends told me when I'm having a nightmare it looks like I'm dead, not moving, cold and with no sign of breathing as if my soul was separated from my body. it kind of make sense because every time I have nightmares I can feel the pain as if my soul itself is being tortured. Piper got so scared when she went to my room to wake me up for breakfast, she thought I was dead, then I suddenly woke up and she scream.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. This is the price I have to pay for surviving Tartarus, a never ending madness and pain, my friends wonder how am I not going crazy if I always have nightmare, delusions, Tortures, a voice that say to kill and destroy everyone.

I run my hand down my face

I check the clock and its 4:30 in the morning

It's been 4 days since the party, and I'm about to go back to school today. Paul manage to convince Goode to take me back, apparently I was sick and I left school to be treated. Paul also told them he home schooled me so that I don't have to repeat grades.

I put my feet in the ground and went to the kitchen, I made a coffee and walk out in the fire escape and sat down on a chair, as usual I thought about Hera. I tried to forget that night and this growing feelings for her because I know it will only lead to tragedy but she plague my mind like a disease slowly spreading until she's all I can think about.

I guess its too late, the damage has been done.

I sigh, someday I'm gonna stab Cupid with his own arrow

I stood up and put my hands on the railing and look at the dark orange sky

"I just won a war against the earth, now I'm about to wage war against the heaven"

I held out my hands toward the sky as if reaching for something

"Will I burn or Will I be victorious? either way, your heart will be mine Oh Queen of Olympus"

* * *

**I decided not to wait for the review because I might completely forget all the ideas I have for this story and the Update might be slow, I hope that's okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I walk inside Goode school and the hallways are bustling with students, I went to my locker which was full of photo of my friends and me and took out my English book for my first class. My bestfriend lean in the locker next to me with her shoulder and smile at me, she wore a white skirt and yellow shirt, her brown hair tied in a pony tail

"Morning Sandy" Sara said cheerfully, I smile back and greeted her

"Good Morning, how was your weekend?" I closed my locker and walk toward my first class, along with Sara

"Oh it was boring"

"Didn't you have a date?" Some guy ask her out last Friday and she said yes. She was thrilled and excited, and wouldn't stop talking about for the rest of the day until it got annoying

"Yeah, it was boring"

I rolled my eyes, we reach our class room and we walk, it was already full of seniors like us, the most popular girl in school Emily sat with her boyfriend Casey the quarterback of the football team of course sat at the back. Eric nodded at us as we sat at the front desk next to each other

"Morning" Eric greeted next to Sara

"Hey" we both said, the teacher Mr. Blofis hasn't came in yet when the bell rang

We waited for Mr. Blofis and the other kids started to talk loudly. After waiting for fifteen minutes Mr. Blofis finally came in, holding his satchel, everyone quieted down and go back to their seat as he settled his stuff on his desk

"I'm sorry for being late class, there was some trouble at the office. Anyway we have a new students, well not really new but" he look toward the door "Percy please come in?"

A guy walk in, he's wearing a sea green shirt, blue jacket, faded jeans and black shoes. The guy was gorgeous, he's tall and lean, he has a natural tan skin, gleaming sea green eyes and a long dark messy hair that is swept to the side. His face expressionless and his eyes shows nothing which makes him mysterious and dark, and it sends one message, this guy is bad news. He look down on me and I fidget in my seat feeling uncomfortable, his sea green eyes are piercing as if he could see every secrets I have, he look away and I breath which I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you all" he said, in a strong confident voice

"please take a seat Percy" Mr Blofis gestured at the seat next to me. he nodded and sat down. I tried to pay attention to the class but I can't help but take a glance at the guy, he has this strong presence that demand attention that cannot be ignored, if he walk in a room full of people I bet I could single him out. I could tell the others think so too because they all take a glance at the new guy.

I look at the new guy again and this time he caught me, he smiled, and I felt my face heated up. I try to look away but I couldn't and got lost to those wonderful sea green eyes, I heard someone calling my name but I ignored it and just continued on looking at this beautiful creature sitting beside me.

"Sandy"

I look up at Mr. Blofis in front of my desk and said "Huh" stupidly

Everyone laugh and the new guy chuckled next to me, I look down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir could you repeat the question?" I ask quietly

"What is the name of the Queen of the Gods?" Mr. Blofis ask

"Hera sir"

He nodded "Good and please try not to doze off"

I nodded, embarrassed

Mr. Blofis continue on discussing the Olympians again, he talk about their parents and how they overthrow them. The bell rang and I gather my stuff and walk out of the room along with Sara, students walk to their class

"Oh My God did you see him" she squealed beside me

"yes yes I was there" I said halfheartedly, I remembered the way he smiled at me again and I felt my face heat up. Sara kept on going of how hot the new guy is, we separated and said goodbye. After going through two more class, and just one more period until lunch I went to my locker and got my Chemistry book. I close my locker and saw the new guy in the corner of my eye, I look at him and he looks like he's lost, he look at the map of the school trying to find his next class, everyone just stare at him. Some girls giggled and guys glared in jealousy. Our eyes met, and he smiled and walk towards me, my heart beat faster as if its trying burst out of my chest.

"Hello" he said

I stare at him with wide eyes, he frowned and snap his finger in front of my face

I snap out of it and cleared my throat "What is it you need?"

"I'm just looking for a room" he showed me his schedule

"Oh, we have next class together" I said

"Could we go together? I don't know my around here anymore" he said, as he run his hand through his dark hair

"Y-yeah sure" I stammered, What the hell is wrong with me I screamed in my head,

He smiled again "Great", I walk to my next class next to him, everyone stare at us as we pass by, probably curious who he is

"My name is Percy by the way" he said

"I'm Sandy" I said nervously, I look down not meeting his eyes

He chuckled and I look up and I see amusement in his eyes, I frowned at him "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head "Nothing, nothing. Anyway, nice to meet you Sandy" he held out his hand and I shook it, his hand was cold as Ice, I yelp and pulled back my hand.

he look at me with concern "are you okay?"

"No its just your hand was cold"

"Sorry about that, I haven't been in school for a long time, I'm a little nervous" he said sheepishly

"Really, why?"

"Oh some health problem"

I nodded

He look around as students go to their next class "I miss this" he said softly

I raised one eyebrow at him "Usually people curse that summer can't get here fast enough"

he laughed

"I'm not most people"

I look at him "yeah your not" I said

"Is that good or bad?" he ask me

" I don't judge people when I first met them, I prefer to get to know them first" I said

He smirk down on me "I think I like you"

I look away and blush

"Hey do you think I could hang out with you at lunch? I don't really know people here"

I stayed silent trying to process what he's saying

"Of course if that's okay with" he said hurriedly

"Yes, yes of course" I said

we reach the classroom and we enter, he went talk to Mr. Smith while I sat down on my seat, after talking to he sat down behind me

"Thanks for showing me the room" he said behind

I nodded and Mr. Smith started the class, after an hour of lesson it was finally over and its lunch.

Percy and I got our food and went to the table where my friends and I usually seat, they all look at us as we approach them.

"Hey guys" I wave, then gestured at Percy "This is Percy Jackson"

Percy said "Hi"

"and Percy this is Amanda" I gestured at a blond girl with blue eyes "Eric" a guy with black hair and brown eyes "and Sara" I look around "Where's Jeff?"

"He's Sick" Amanda said, Jeff is this really nice guy who play soccer

I nodded "Anyway, if its cool with you guys can Percy hang out with us?" I ask them and they all nodded. Percy and I sat down.

"So Percy, where did you transfer from?" Sara finally ask

"Oh I used to go here but I got really sick and my step father home schooled me"

"That's cool"

"What's sport are you gonna play?" Eric ask

"I'm thinking about joining the swim team" Percy reply, Eric smiled "Hey, I'm in the swim team, we're actually having a tryout after school"

Percy smiled brightly "That's great"

I don't get this guy, at first he was scary, now he's all cheerful and nice. I look pass him and I saw Emily and her groupies checking him out.

"So would anyone tell me who are those creepy girls undressing me with their eyes?" Percy ask without looking

"Oh, that's Emily and her groupies, they're the "popular" group in the school" Amanda said putting quotation in the popular

Percy lean in the table "I don't like them, they're creeping me out" he said and my friends laugh

"I like you Jackson, I think we're gonna be a good friends" Eric said

Percy smile at him

Wow, he only met them a few minutes ago and they're already like him. I really don't get this guy, he's like this ball of mystery that keeps me wanting to know more.

* * *

Sara drag Amanda and I to the pool to watch the try out for the swimming team, she wanted to check out Percy. I said I didn't want to but a little part of me want to know, actually a big part of me wanted to know. We walk inside the building where the pool is and sat on the bench, we wave at Eric and he wave back. The coach blow his whistles and the students gather around in a school circle.

"Anyone who doesn't know how to swim go to my right and those who does go to the left" all of the students went to the left.

the coach nodded "Good, now we will be testing how fast you can swim"

I look around looking for Percy but he wasn't there.

"Hey where's Percy" Sara ask me

I shrugged "I don't know"

Each students did one lap in the pool until there were just three people line up, ready to dive, and then someone walk out of the men's locker.

I caught my breath to the sight of Percy

"Oh My God" Sara said slowly, and I completely agree

He talk to the coach apologizing for being late and the coach told him to just get ready

he took his position and the coach blew his whistle

Percy did a perfect dive, unlike the others when he dive there is almost no ripple in the water, when he swim there's no splash its as if the water doesn't resist him but accepting him. He's so fast by the time the others are half way Percy is already turning and going back. He reach the finish line and pull himself up, I gulp as his natural tan lean muscular body glisten with the water, he took out his goggles and cap. He saw us and smiled then He wave and we wave back like zombies. Eric walk toward him and pat him on his back, and the coach talk to him about being impress on his time.

* * *

After saying good bye to my new friends I slung my red Jansport bag in my shoulders and walk to my 848 Ash colored Ducati motorcycle. It was a souvenir from Greece that I took before we went back home, now when I say took, I meant steal, I couldn't help myself, the thing is awesome.

"I wonder when did I become so greedy" I said to myself as I turn on the engine,

I saw the girls from the cafeteria looking at me again. I wink, then put on my sunglasses and ride away. I ride through the crowed street of Manhattan as I headed down to Battery Park, I rode through the Park, ignoring people who are yelling at me. I reach the lower tip of Manhattan, and I increase my acceleration and jump pass the railing and landed into the ocean, people scream and pointed at me. I went underwater then I burst through the surface and rode towards Staten Island at the top of the water.

I reach the Island and made a bridge for me to ride, I landed on the Island and the water bridge collapse. I skidded as I stop then straighten the bike, I saw two teenage girls looking at me in shock, then I rode again towards the zoo.

I park my bike and enter the zoo. I look around trying to find the bird section, I pass the tiger, the lizard and the rabbits. After going nowhere I decided to ask for direction,

I tap a redhead girl that works for the zoo, she turn around. She look shock at first then she recovered

"Hello How may I help you?" she said sweetly, and batted her eyelids at me.

"Where can I find the wide winged Hawk?" I ask politely

She pointed to the right "They're on the right section of the zoo next to the Lion"

I nodded and said thanks

After looking at few animals I finally found the proud bird. People took picture of the bird and some children tried to feed it.

"Excuse me everyone" I yelled, they all turn to me and I snap my fingers, a gust of wind ripple out of my hand. They all had a look of trance in them

"The Zoo will be closing right now, please leave right away"

They all blink as if they just woke up from a trance, some scratch their head and walk away.

"Damn I still wanted to watch the birth" one kid said as his mom pull him away

After they finally disperse I walk inside after picking the lock courtesy of the Stolls. I took off my jacket and wrap it around my arms and then held it out as I slowly walk toward the Hawk.

"come here birdy, come here" I cooed, it opens its wing and landed on my arms where I wrap my jacket

"Well that was easy"

"What are you doing!?" someone said behind me, I turn around and found myself face to face with a angry redhead.

I sigh "Damn Mortals", I snap my fingers on my free hand.

"Shouldn't you be feeding the lion right about now?" I commanded

she nodded lazily at me "Yeah, I think your right" she said and then walk away.

I walk out of the zoo and the bird flew up over my head, I smiled and put on my Jacket again and walk to my bike, turn on the engine and went back to Manhattan while the Hawk followed me overhead.

I turn off the engine and then I took off my jacket and wrap it around my hand again and held it out. I whistled loudly and the bird landed on my arms, people look at me as they pass by.

"Nice Pet Bro" one guy said

I went inside the apartment, the door man look at me weirdly as he look at the Hawk in my arm. I open the door to my apartment and shout

"I'm home"

"Welcome home honey" my mom said from the kitchen "How was school?"

I threw my backpack in the couch and then I walk into the kitchen, my mother turn around and she almost drop plate she was holding when she saw the bird.

"Percy What is that?" she ask

"This is My new Pet" I said,

"That's a Hawk"

I nodded then walk to the fire escape "yeah, but don't worry I'll take care of him"

I look at the great Bird, I held out my hand to the railing, and it jump to it. I unwrap my jacket and then reach into my pocket and took out a piece of paper that contain a message for Hera. I tied it to the Hawk's leg, I could have Hermes deliver the message but that would be too suspicious, and so I pick one of Hera's sacred bird to do it.

I point my finger in the bird "Now I want you to deliver this message to Olympus, don't let anyone see it okay? If anyone find out I'm asking the Queen on a date, I will hunt you down and kill you capice?"

"Percy? are you talking to the bird?" my mom ask me in the kitchen

"No mom, I'm not" I yelled, I look at the bird again "Now go" I shooed it and it flew, it circled for a while then flew toward the empire state building.

* * *

**Plz tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I stood in front of the Rockefeller Center, wearing a white casual dress shirt untacked, a black jeans, black sneakers, a gray overcoat and a sea green scarf. I arrived an hour early wating for Hera, I rub my hands nervously, and look around, I saw her approaching in front of me, and I caught my breath. She's in her eighteen years old form, she wore a white dress that past her knees and a white high heels. She strode towards me and I just stare at her. Hera snaps her finger in front of my face and I blink several times as if waking up from a trance._  
_

I smiled "Hey" I look down on her dress "You look beautiful"

"Why did you call me here?" she ask

I raised one eyebrow at her "You promised me a date remember?"

"forget about it" She turned around and walk away. I sigh, then followed her, I guess she's gonna be difficult. I walk beside her and put my hands on my pocket.

"I ask you to a date and you said yes" I said

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was thinking" I grabbed her arm and turn her to me. I look at her dead in the eyes,

"Why are you doing this?" she ask me

I thought for a while, why do I want a woman who kidnap me and put me to sleep for montsh which cause Annabeth's feeling for me to waver and then choose me as her champion to go on a quest that got me to Tartarus? The only explanation would be because

"There is seriously something wrong with me" I said to her

She raised one eyebrow

"Really, I hadn't notice" she said sarcastically "You're asking the Queen of the Gods on a date"

"Which you already said yes to"

"I was drunk and upset" She pulled her arm back and glared at me "If you think I have feelings for you, you are mistaken"

I grab her shoulder and lean in to her, out face an inch apart "Then Why are you here?" I whispered harshly

I waited for her to answer but she just continued to glare at me, then I lean in to kiss her on the lips. At first I felt her tense, then try to push me away and pound my chest but eventually she relax and kiss me back, I feel the fire that I felt the first time I kiss her, the feeling that makes feel alive again and make my heartbeats go faster in a long time. We separated and then I felt something hit my cheek. My head flew back

I groan, I look at her again but she was already walking away from me and I just stood her watching her back as I massage my jaw.

"I guess she's gonna be difficult" I said to myself, then I notice everyone is giving me a glance. A guy leaning against the wall of a bank smiled at me

"Don't sweat it bro, a handsome guy like you can fine another one"

I shook my head "Not this kind of woman"

He laugh "well good luck with that"

I started to head back to my house. When I walk in my mom and Paul were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I closed the door behind me.

"I'm home" I said

My mom look at me, she was about to open her mouth but stop herself and stood up. She grab my chin and turn my face, judging from how hard Hera slap me, her hand must be showing on my face right now

"What happened to you? Did you get slap?" she ask, her voice full of concern.

"Don't worry about it ma, I'm fine" I said, then move sat down in the couch next to Paul. My mom went into the kitchen.

"Girls trouble?" Paul ask while watching the movie

I nodded

My mom walk out of the kitchen holding a ice pack, she held it out to me.

"I'm really fine okay?" I said

She gave me a stern look and gesture at the pack for me to take it

I groan and put in on my cheek. My mom sat down on the couch to watch the movie.

"Do I want to know or not?" she ask me

"Nope"

She sigh "just make sure you take care of yourself"

I nodded "Got ya"

"By the way where's your pet, I haven't seen it since Monday" She ask me,

"don't worry about it" I reply to close the discussion, it never came back, Hera must have told it not to

I thought about how am I gonna get that date with Hera, should I go to Olympus? No that would be a bad idea, I don't want to get drag into their problems again and end up in some kind of quest that If-I-don't-succeed-the-world-is-gonna-end type

If I can't go in Olympus then there is one left thing to do.

* * *

I stood at the Rockefeller center again waiting for Hera, and it was getting dark, I wore a white shirt and a leather jacket, with a black jeans and a sea green shoes. It's been a week and a half since I last saw her, and I finally found a job at a movie theater. After waiting for hours, I finally saw her approaching me, she look beautiful as usual. This time she wore a electric blue dress and her tied in a ponytail with a gold hairpin, I smiled and she glared at me.

"Are you ready to give me that date yet?"

Her glare intensify as if she's trying to turn me into dust "Yes" my smiled widened.

I took her hand but she pull it away, I decided to ignore it and walk where our date would be. I pass Jeremy on the way, he was the guy who said I'll find another one, we become friends since I've been here everyday and He's the only guy to talk to. I never ask the guy why he always hang out in here but he's nice to hang out with. He smiled as he saw me with Hera.

"So what made you change your mind?" I ask her, as she walk beside me

"You sending a Hawk everyday for the last week, got annoying, so I thought I'll get it over with"

"Good because the zoo was running out of them" my latest exploit made a news, they're wondering why are the bird kept on disappearing

"where are you taking me?" she ask

"I was gonna take you into a Italian restaurant but I change my mind" I reply and head to our date

* * *

I look up at the statue of Liberty "Why are we here?" Hera ask me from behind

I walk around until the statue was facing me, a white blanket was spread in the grass, with a basket that has a wine sticking out. I took off my shoes and sat down in the blanket. I had to used the mist and a lot of talking with the some authority to set this up.

I pat the spot next to me "sit down" she sat down and look at the sky.

I took out the wine and the glassed in the basket "Now would you mind telling me why your really here" I know her enough that she won't just agree to have a date with me if she doesn't have an ulterior motive

"I'm curious" she took one of the glassed from me "Why me? you've been wishing for a peaceful life for a long time, now that it's within you grasp you're just gonna throw it away?" I pour wine on her glass "Why don't you just live your life without trouble"

I smiled as I pour wine in my glass "Where's the fun in that?" I drink my wine and then set it down "Now tell me what're you afraid of?"

"what makes you think I'm afraid?" she said while looking at her drink

"Because it seems to me that you're afraid of something"

She grunted

"So how is your problem?"

"The woman gave birth to a girl last week" so that's why she's in a bad mood "And yours?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I haven't talk to her since the war" I just kept on ignoring her, until she realize its pointless "I just lost interest in her"

She raised one eyebrow "What happened to you?" she ask suddenly

I look at her confused then realize she's talking about the time I spent in Tartarus "You never told anyone what happen, not even your friends"

I grew serious "That's because What happen in there should stay in that place forever" she lean in and look at me with a serious expression

"why?" I remembered what I did in there, the sin I committed against the Old hags that got me as number one in their hit list.

I stayed silent and look at her eyes, then I saw an emotion flash in her eyes, and she look away.

Realization dawned on me "so that's what you're afraid of"

She glared at me, I smiled "you're afraid that you're in love with me and your afraid because you can't control it"

I reach to touch her cheek but she turn away. I touch her chin and turn her head towards me but her eyes are looking sideways.

"Look at me" I said and she closed her eyes tightly

"Look at me" I said forcefully

Hera open her eyes and look at me, I can see fear in her, it was something I never expected to see. I put my hand in her cheeks, she closed her eyes as if savoring my touch.

"this is a mistake" she said softly

I slide my hand at the side of her neck and I pull her towards me "Don't be afraid of your feelings"

"You and I can never be as long as I am the Queen of the Gods" This Hera is foreign to me, everytime I see her she's so proud, cold and elegant but now she's so fragile as if she's gonna break any moment. This must be how she was before she married Zeus. This Hera was buried underneath the cold, bitter and angry Hera I known.

I want to see more, I want to know what she was like before her marriage and I want her to stay like this forever.

"It's a good thing while your in that form you're not the Queen of the Gods then"

A small smile spread across her face "you're gonna die" totally

This is my last chance, If I go and forget this moment ever happen, I will have a peaceful life with a few monsters in it and a second chance but if I kiss her, I will surely die and I might lose that second chance.

"will you do this with me?"

I waited for her answer "I don't really have a choice do I" it was a statement not a question

"There is seriously something wrong with me for falling love with you" I could see in her eyes that she's thinking the same thing about herself. I closed the distance and made the best mistake of my life, a mistake that will surely be the doomed of me. But I didn't care as long as I can satisfied this dangerous desire that seems to be growing every minute I spent with her.

* * *

**I couldn't come up with a better date so I hope you guys are satisfy with this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I stare at the ceiling of my room as I lay down in my bed, I couldn't sleep after what happen last night. My alarm clock rang signaling 6:00 A.M, I slid out of my bed and got showered then dressed for school. I wore a dark jeans gray shoes, white V neck shirt. I sat down next to Paul, drink coffee and eat my breakfast.

"You seems to be in a good mood" My mom said as she sat down.

I smiled happily "Yep, and by the I'm moving out"

My mom and Paul froze and look at me. My mom put down her coffee "What?' I took a bite at my bacon "I want to have my own apartment"

She shook her head and kept on repeating "No" over and over again. I just ate my breakfast while my mom have a panic attack and Paul is trying to calm her down.

"Why do you want to move out anyway?" She ask me, Because I can't bring Hera here "It's because I'm growing up mom and You're gonna have a baby soon, and that baby will be in danger if a monster attack me"

Both of them have a panic look "How did you know about that?" Paul ask

"piece of advice? don't leave a pregnancy test box in the trash can in the bathroom" I was brushing my teeth in the morning when I saw it, I was so shock my toothbrush fell out of my mouth.

"even so I won't let you" My mom said firmly

"Mom" she held out her hand closing the argument, I look at Paul asking for backup but he look away.

I sigh and eat my breakfast quietly. Since I won't be able to convince my mom today, I thought about what am I gonna do on my next date with Hera.

* * *

I stood at the Rockefeller Center waiting for Hera. I wore a tuxedo I rented for our date, and my hair is neatly pulled back. I saw her approaching from the front again and as usual she look beautiful and graceful. She wore a gray dress and her hair is braided and put over her shoulder, her brown eyes are piercing as ever.

As I look at her I realize something. I took a deep sigh and took off my bow tie, I unbutton a couple of the shirt dress to help me relax.

"What's wrong?" She ask me

"I change my mind about our second date"

She frowned at me

I took her hand and guide her to a clothing store nearby. We went inside and I look through some girls clothes for her.

"What are we doing here?" Hera ask exasperated

I gave her a jeans and a green blouse, she raised one eyebrow at me.

"What do you want me to do with these? burn them?" She ask.

I ask a lady where the fitting room is and she point at end of the store.

"I want you to wear them for me" I said as we walk toward the fitting room

She stop and shook her head "No, I will not"

"just this once" I beg her

"NO" she was about to turn back but I caught her arm "Just once please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes

she sigh in frustration "Fine" she said and she went in the fitting room. I waited for her until she came out wearing the jeans and the blouse. She glared at me as I look at her up and down.

"Whoever invented these jeans is an idiot" she said while trying to make herself comfortable in them.

I chuckled, I put my hands on her shoulder and turn her toward the mirror "Now look at yourself" She look at the mirror with confusion

"What am I looking at?"

"When your with me, you don't have to be elegant and behave like a Queen" I put my hands on her shoulder "When your with me you can be anything you want" I look at her brown eyes on the mirror "No matter what you chose to be I will still like you"

She examine herself in the mirror and slowly nodded "I can be anything?"

I nodded "you can do whatever you want and I will not judge you"

a small smile spread across her beautiful face.

"I can be anything" she said with confidence

"That's right" The Hera I want is not the Queen of Olympus. What I want is her before her marriage, and I will do anything to get that.

* * *

1 and half month that's how long it took me to convince my mom to let me move out and get over the awkwardness of dating a goddess with an husband. Our first official date as a couple was horribly awkward but after spending time with her for almost 3 times a week we got over it.

"what do you think about this one?" I ask her

I stood on a crappy apartment that looks like where rats and cockroach would live in.

"I don't like it. Why won't you take the other one." She said

I went into the kitchen "Because I don't have money to rent it" especially when I took her to all of those dates and a fancy restaurant to impress her. Even if I didn't I still won't be able to afford it. The apartment have two bedrooms, and a nice kitchen.

"I could help you" she reply.

That's one of the perk of dating a goddess, she could get whatever you want with a snap of her fingers.

"You could but where's the fun in that?" then I saw a black creature move at the corner of my eye "Uh Hera, we should go" I said hurriedly

She look at me confuse as I took her hand and went outside of the room. I close the door behind me and I saw the landlord approaching.

She gave me a sweet smile "So did you like it dear?" she ask

I said "No" and walk downstairs and into the street of Manhattan.

"What's wrong?" Hera ask me

"You were right, the apartment is no good" I took a deep breath, I want an apartment on my own because I can't exactly bring Hera home with me, my mom will notice something and I'll be in big trouble.

"That was the last one you wanted to look at" she said, then she took my hand "Let me help, at this rate you won't get your own place"

I thought about it

"fine" I said as if I'm choking

Hera laugh besides me "Looks like the prideful side of our family was pass down to you" she said in amusement.

she took my hand we went to the previous apartment we went, we spoke to the landlord which I think has a crush on me that we would like to visit the apartment again. We took the elevator to the fourth floor and into the room. The apartment is empty but I could already tell where the things will be, the kitchen is separate by a counter where the dishes could be wash. I walk down the hall and into one of the bedroom, there are two windows on the side of the bed, between them is where the air conditioner goes and on the other side is the closet. I check out the restroom and there's a bath.

"nice" I said

I went back and Hera is checking out the kitchen.

I look out in the window as Hera talk to the landlord, the streets of Manhattan is busy as ever. I look across the building and saw a girl at a window waving at me.

"You better not be flirting with that girl" Hera said, she stood beside me and look out in the window.

I snort "Don't worry" I took her hand "I'm not your husband so you better stop expecting me to cheat on you"

She intertwined our fingers together then she lean into me and put her head in my shoulder. we stayed like that and look out of the window silently

"I guess this where I'll be living from now on, although I would like to paint over the mustard color" I lean my head into hers "What do you think will be a nice color for it?"

"I'll leave that to you" she reply,I look at the sky and Apollo is about to be replace by his sister

I turn her to me and took her other hand. I kiss them both while looking at her brown eyes

"You better go" I said, and she nodded

"I'll see you on our next date?"

I chuckled and kiss her on the lips "of course and I'll make it special" she gave me that bright, warm and kind smile I love so much, I want her to stay with me but we both know she can't. I closed my eyes and after a moment I open them again. The room is empty except for me. I hated that, everytime it makes feel as if being with her was a wonderful dream and I woke up.

I run my hand through my long messy hair.

* * *

It was Thursday after school when my mom wanted to visit my apartment, I greeted my Landlord and rode the elevator to my floor.

"At least your landlord is nice" Paul said next to me, the elevator ding and open. I lead them to my apartment and open the door. She inspected the whole place to make sure nothing is wrong. At the corner of my eye I saw note behind the door, I rip it out and put it on my packet before Paul could see it.

"This is nice" Paul said as he look at the kitchen "how did you rent this, it seems to be out of your budget" I almost said My girlfriend payed for it

My mom came out of the bedroom "Did your Father help you?"

Since I have no explanation of how can I afford the apartment, so I nodded my head and said "yes"

"When are you gonna buy the furniture?" Paul ask

"Don't worry about those" I already got that covered

"Remind me again why I'm letting you move here?" My mom said

"All my teenage life is spent on wars, before I knew it I'm 19. I need a life where I spent it all to myself, not for anyone or anything just for me"

she took a deep sigh and then hug me "Do what you want, you deserve it" she whispered in my ear, I could tell she's crying, I patted her back "I'm sorry" I said

"For what?"

"For not being the son you deserve"

she pulled back and brush my hair out of my face, tears flowing from her eyes "I love you Percy. I'm always proud of you and you will always be my little Hero" I smiled and hug her tightly

"I love you too mom"

After accompanying my mom and Paul back home, I rode my motorcycle to a coffee shop at midtown. I walk inside and look around for the woman I despise most. I saw her sitting on a table next to the window, I ordered a Mocha cappuccino and sat across her.

"You've been a bad boy Percy Jackson stealing another man's woman" Aphrodite said

"Just tell me what you want" I said exasperated

She gave me that sly look that annoy me

"How is Hera by the way"

I knew this is bound to happen since she's the goddess of love but I never expected it to be this sooner, I haven't came up with a plan to get myself out of this which is to say I'm completely at her mercy.

I kept myself calm and showed her not slightest emotion.

"She's doing great"

A waiter set down my order in front of me and of course being a man he is, he can't stop looking at her. I drink my coffee

"You know I've been lonely without you around" she said sweetly, I almost took out my sword and ran it through her.

"I'm not interested and Don't you have Ares for that?"

She shrugged "A new taste is nice for a change"

"Could you just get to the point where you blackmail me?" I said impatiently

She pouted "It's sad that you think of me like that"

I really want to finish this quickly but I have to play her game until I can think of something. The waiter came back with my order and just like any man the idiot can't take his eyes of her.

"Anyway, Don't worry I won't tell anyone" she said

I look at her suspiciously "Just like that?"

She nodded "just like that, I'm actually curious how this story is gonna end"

I lean in on the table "If I don't get what I want and I found out your the reason" I left the threat there

She smiled and grab my wrist "You're a very wrathful Perseus Jackson I hate to see you angry but.." she trailed off

I wince as the memory resurface.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, I groan and rub my eyes, I look at the clock and it was 7:34. I slid out of my bed and took a shower. I went into the kitchen and smiled at the sight. I slid my arms around her stomach and kiss her neck.

"Good morning" I whispered in her ears, she put both of her hands over mine, she turn to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too" Hera replied with a smile "Now if you don't mind I would like to finish making your breakfast"

I pout "but I want stay like this" She laugh and pinch my cheek.

Then her face turn serious

"Since when did you have nightmares?" she ask, I put my chin on her shoulder and I closed my eyes. I tighten my grip on her "I arrive early, and I tried to wake you up. you wouldn't response and you look like you were dead. So I took a peak at you dream" she said as she flip a pankcake

"Sorry if you saw some disturbing things in there" I said gravely.

"I'll talk to Morpheus about this" she said

"No don't, it'll be a waste of time, you can't get rid of them" because the only way to get rid of them is when I thought about you I almost said. she put the pancake on the plate and then I turn her to me.

I gave her a cheerful smile "Let's leave this depressing talk, and enjoy the day" This is the first time we spent time together this week

"very well"

After eating breakfast I took a shower and put on a dark v neck shirt and a blue jeans. I lay down on my couch with Hera,my arms supporting my head and the other draped across her stomach. It was Saturday and we just wanted to relax.

"How is Olympus" I ask her

She yawned "They're wondering why am I in a good mood for the last few months"

"I hope that's because of me"

She chuckled

I brush her hair with my hand, I like the feeling of her soft brown hair going through my fingers.

"I never ask you this because I'm afraid of your answer but I think it's time to stop running"

I took a deep breath "why are you with me?"

I waited for her answer, seconds felt like hours until she finally speak.

"What would you do if I say I'm with you to get back at Zeus?"

I thought about and came to conclusion "Nothing" for now...

She turned to me and look at me deeply in the eyes, she put her hand on my cheek and brush her thumb on my eyebrow.

"At first that was my reason but things change, of all people you should know that" she said gently

I closed my eyes savoring her touch.

"does that mean, your reason have change" I murmured

I open my eyes and look at this beautiful creature in front of me with her long brown hair, hourglass body shape, her pale smooth skin and her warm brown eyes.

She gave me a small smile and trace my nose with her fingers "I'm with you because you make me feel freedom just like the first time I saw the world out of my father's stomach. You showed me a world where I can be anything I want other than being a wife to Zeus. You gave me a way out of the pain of getting my heart broken over and over again. That is why I'm with you" she brush a strand of hair out of my face "Now you tell me why your with me"

"Because your the first person who make me feel alive since I got out of that hellhole"

She gave me the bright smile I love so much

We made out for a while then watch the rest of the movie while spooning on the couch

"I can't believe Paris didn't pick you" I said as we watch the movie Troy

"The men do to get the woman they want" is the only thing she said, which I completely understand

"The winter solstice is near, are you coming?" she ask, I thought about it

It would be nice to see my friends again. At first it was weird eating breakfast without them, they are my brothers and sisters. What's with the angry Romans chasing us and journeying towards our death and the gods refusing to help us, it was like the world versus us. Its not hard to consider each other a family. I miss them especially Hazel, they all know she's my favorite. She's just so nice and caring

"I'll think about it" I said lazily

She nodded and then turn to me with her eyes close

I put her hair behind her ears and I brush her hair.

She chuckled

I look down on her "Is something wrong?"

she shook her head "I just like it when you brush my hair"

I smiled "I'm glad" she buried her head on my chest and I continue brushing her soft brown hair.

My eyes slowly fall until their completely close and I sank into the world of dreams. But this time there is no nightmares

I woke up with Someone knocking on the door on the door

I groan

"What the Hades" I said groggily

"You didn't tell me you have visitors" Hera said as she rub her eyes

I frowned "No there weren't- OH!" I forgot Sandy and Sara are suppose to come over here to work on our English Project

I took a deep sigh and closed my eyes "My classmates are suppose to come over today"

Hera got off the couch and walk to the kitchen and I walk to the door. I open the door and peek outside and saw them, I close it again and unchain it and open it again.

I greeted them with a smile. Even though I'm angry for interrupting my peaceful sleep in a really really long time.

* * *

Sara and I walk into Percy's apartment. I'm kind of nervous because after knowing him for a half a year this is my first time going to his home. I look at the paper where he wrote his address, it says 4th floor so I push the button and the elevator went up.

"Are you nervous?" Sara ask

I took a deep breath and nodded. The elevator ding and the door open, we look for apartment 3D. We found the red door that has 3D on it.

Sara look at me "Are you ready?" she ask me

I nodded and she knock on the door. We waited for it to open "Stop fidgeting" Sara said

"I can't help it"

Someone open the door, then close it again. It open again and Percy greeted us with a smile

"Hey Welcome" he said cheerfully and gestured inside. We walk inside and look around the apartment. The walls are the color of silver and the ceiling is milky white. To my right is the kitchen with the table and a counter separating the living room and the kitchen. to my left is a flat screen T.V with a movie playing on it, across it is a black couch and a glass table. On the left wall are two windows that show the building across it. Across me is a dark hall where the bedroom must be.

"You could hang you jacket over there" he pointed at the stand to my right, Sara and I hang our jacket "make yourself comfortable while I go get my stuff" he said then went in to the hall.

We set down our backpack on the ground and our laptop on the glass table. We sat down on the couch when a woman walk out of the kitchen holding two glasses full of juice.

The woman is seriously beautiful, she's tall and had a body that would make any girl jealous, she has pale and long luscious brown hair that come up to her waist and piercing brown eyes that makes me uncomfortable. She wore blue jeans and white blouse. She's might be the same age as us but she has this air of maturity and there is this elegance in her as she approach us.

The woman set the glasses in front of us and gave us a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hello" Sara greeted, the woman just nodded coldly and went back to the kitchen

"How rude" I whispered she didn't even introduce herself.

Percy walk out holding his backpack, he set it down on the side of the chair and sat down.

He rub his hands "So where do we start?"

We took out our papers "So where are your parents?"

"I live alone" he said

I look at him "Excuse me?" I ask, I m"ust have misheard it

"I live alone" he said again

"And your parents just let you?" Sara ask in disbelieve, I understand her reaction. Mr. Blofis doesn't seems the kind of guy who would let his son live alone

"Sure" he said nonchalant

"Anyway, I found a nice website where we could find out everything about Artemis" I said

"That's good and all but how are we gonna translate it all. Mr. Blofis said we have to turn in one report in Greek too" Sara complain

"Don't worry I speak Greek" Percy said while looking at his papers

I stared at him with disbelieve "You do?"

He nodded "I'm actually half Greek"

The woman came back holding a plate with sandwich cut diagonally. She set it down on the table "Here's snack for you"

Percy smile happily and said "Thanks"

He took a bite at the sandwich and the woman sat on the armrest of his chair. Percy look around as if noticing the silence for the first time

"Oh this is Hera by the way" he gestured at the woman

"Like the goddess of Marriage?" I ask, amusement flared in her eyes "Yes"

Hera stood up and look down on Percy "I'll be going now" He look up to her and pouted, which is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

He grab her hand "Please stay?"

she lean in and kiss his forehead "As much as I like that, I have to go" she said and caress his cheeks "Are you coming to the Solstice?"

Percy groan "I'll think about it"

she smiled "I'll see you" and Percy wave his hand as she walk out of the door.

"Who's that?" Sara ask

"My girlfriend"

The moment he said that my I heard my heart shattered.

* * *

After working on the project for 4 hours. I put the dishes in the dish washer and have them washed, I was about to turn away when I saw a knife in the sink. I pick it up and twirl it around, then I spread my hand and made a cut across my palm. Blood trickled and drop down on the ground. I watch as the wound close up immediately, muscles knitting back together, if weren't for the blood it'll looks like I didn't cut myself.

I sigh and put the knife back on the sink. I wash the blood off and wipe my hands on the towel.

I drop down on the couch and rub my eyes. I thought about the winter solstice, and I really don't want to come. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be trouble if I go and I really want to avoid any for the time being.

I miss Hera

It took a lot of work and time to get her to act like that with me. We've been spending a lot of time together, we always go on dates and sometimes helps me study, Which she's really strict about.

I remembered our date when I took her in a amusement park because I learn that she has never been in one, it got really awkward, I didn't really know how to act in front of her at the time. But thankfully I was save by a little girl who got lost.

Hera talk to the little girly kindly and gently. She played one of those games where you have to shoot some targets to get the prize, she played it which was amusing to watch and gave the girl a teddy bear to sooth her. After that we wonder around trying to find her mother until she run up to us crying and hugging her child tightly. She thank us multiple times and I thank the girl silently for saving my date.

That was a great victory for me because I actually saw her smile, not the smile that says I'm planning to destroy kind but the gentle one.

I turn on the T.V. and search for a good show, then I felt something in the shadows. its a very very long story which I rather not remembered of how I can feel if there's something or someone coming out of the shadows.

"Hey Nico" I said not looking away at the T.V. and Nico walking out of the hallway. He went around then sat down next to me

"Hey cuz" he said, Nico look around "Not only that your handsome and kind, you also have a good taste for things, I mean look at this place" he gestured around

"What brings you here?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite cousin?"

I just stare at him waiting to tell me why he's really here

"okay okay, Persephone is back-"

"No!" I interrupted

"You didn't even let me finish" he whine

"You were gonna ask me if you could stay here until Persephone is gone"

"Come on Percy, I don't have anywhere to stay" he beg me

I turn the channel of the T.V. "Still no. Why don't you stay at Camp?"

"I don't like it there, the kids in there are annoyingly cheerful"

I rolled my eyes typical of him hating positive emotion

"I only have one bedroom that has a bed"

"Oh don't worry I can just sleep here" He patted the couch

I sigh and turn to him. I put my hand on his shoulder "Nico, you have to understand, I've been dodging flaming arrows being shot at me for the last year of my life and this" I gestured around me "is my place of Solitude where I can live peacefully, and forget all about it but with you being here ruin that solitude" That's actually a lie except for the flaming arrow part, if he stayed, Hera won't be able to come here anymore and that would be a disaster for me.

"Come on Percy I won't even bother you"

"No"

"Ugh" Nico stood up and walk back into the hallway, I felt him enter the shadow and leave.

I'm seriously bored so I went out and walk around for a little while. I sat down on the bench in central park and relax.

I watch people walk around then I saw a young man with a orange T-shirt running away from a hellhound.

"Look at that idiot running away from a chihuahua" a guy said as he pass me

I chuckled

I walk around until the sun finally set.

I open the door to my apartment and found Hera sitting on my couch with one bottle of wine and two glasses on the table.

"Hey, you come back" I said cheerfully, I took out my jacket and hang it.

she pat the spot next to her "The day is still not over" she said, then she open the bottle and pour wine on the glasses.

I sat down next to her and she pass one of the glass.

We cheers and drink together

After finishing the wine I put my head on her lap and she play with my hair while singing a Greek lullaby. She lean down and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh my Gods" someone said

I look up and found Nico at the end of my feet.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**usually I update both of my stories but this time its only this one. I have to sort out the plot on my other story so I can get where I want it to be.**

**Sorry if the story seems rush, and**

**This is gonna be a slight chaos story but not the crap about Percy being a assassin or joining his army. I promise you this has never been done before. Look forward for the nasty surprise I have for you**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"What the Fuck, Percy" Nico said

"Language Son of Hades" Hera said coldly, before they say anything I stood up and held my hands on Nico.

"Nick, calm down" I said gently

"Calm Down!?" He pointed at Hera "you were just kissing her" he scream

He walk back and forth muttering "Oh men, Oh men"

"so do we kill him?" Hera said while relaxing on the couch

I look at her "Not helping"

It took a while to calm him down, at some point it turn into a fight, he wouldn't calm down so I got piss and started yelling at him. From then everything went downhill, there were a lot of punching, tackling, throwing and slamming while Hera sat on the couch watching us with amuse face.

"I'm sorry about your T.V." Nico said, the idiot threw a vase on it.

I shook my head "Don't be, you're gonna buy me a new one anyway"

Nico cleared his throat "So this has been going on since the celebration?"

I nodded

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone"

Wait for it

"But hey do you know a place where I can stay for a little while?"

I glared at him and he give me an annoying smirk

"You can stay here" I said with each word strain trying to hold my anger

"I'm sorry what was that?" He lean and put his hand behind his ear.

"You can stay here Please" I almost took out riptide and cut off his head

Hera chuckled "As amusing as watching you two fight, I have to go, Zeus will be wondering where am I" She gave a kiss

"good night and I'll see what I can do about those nightmares"

I would've argue that she's wasting her time but she's just too stubborn so I just said

"Thanks"

then she snap her fingers and the room did a three sixty

"Whoa" I said as I held my hands as if trying to balance myself

Hera was gone and everything in the room was back to normal, even the T.V

"Where is the restroom?" Nico ask, he was clutching his mouth and he look paler that usual

My eyes widened "The first door on the hall"

He shot up and run. After barfing for a while Nico came out and sat back down

"Do you have a pen and a paper?"

I look at him confused

"What for?"

"So that I can write my speech for your funeral"

I rolled my eyes "I'm not dead yet cousin"

"You are if you don't fucking stop what your doing"

"I'm gonna wash you mouth with soap if you don't watch your language"

He wave his hand as if did't matter. He lean in and put both of his elbow on his ankles "Percy, your one of the people I consider family, So I'm begging you stop this before it get out of hands" he said desperately

I shook my head "Its too late, the damage is already done"

He sigh and lean back, he run his hands down on his face "Then I have no choice but to support you"

"No, you don't have to"

Nico shook his head "It was already decided when I saw her Kiss you"

We sat there in silence after that.

* * *

I walk out of the bakery happy and excited. I waited for the light to turn green, so I can cross the street. I would've use my bike but Nico borrowed it, he's been using it for a while now. I smile to myself and hum in excitement as I hold the cake carefully on my hands. I felt a bump on my back, the cake flew out of my hands and I step forward in the streets to catch my balance, My eyes widened as a car racing towards me on my right. The car honk and I step back on the side streets just in time to dodge it. People look at me with wide eyes and I watch in horror as the cake I bought got squash by the passing cars, Hera and I were suppose to eat it together. I turn around to see the one who is responsible, I saw two couple wearing purple shirt a blonde guy and a girl with black haired, the guy has his arms wrap around the girls waist, and both of them laughing at me

"Stupid mortal" the blonde guy sneered, then walk away guiding the girl with his arms, the girl look back and gave me flirtatious look.

I gave her my you're-dead-to-me-look and her eyes widened in fear then she look away. I walk back to my apartment with a frown in my face. I saw my bike, Nico must be back.

I burst inside and found Nico laying on the couch watching T.V while eating chips. He glance at me

"Why are you in a bad mood?" he ask

I slam the door behind me "Why are the Romans here?"

"They're here for the winter solstice Didn't you hear?, apparently both side decided to have annual competition to keep conflict away" He had a thoughtful expression "Kind of like those ummm"

"Olympic games?"

"Yeah those. and the gods agree to have them in Olympus"

I sat down on one of the chair "What kind of competition are they playing?"

Nico shrugged "There's gonna be some kind of Gladiator matches that will decide who is the best warrior of all the demigods and a competition to decide which one is the best camp. I heard there's gonna be trophy"

I thought about those imbeciles and my temper flared "we're going"

"What? I thought we weren't"

"I change my mind, when does it starts?"

"tomorrow"

* * *

I wore a black leather jacket with a hood, gray shirt, black jeans and gray Nike shoes. As usual Nico wore all black clothes and a black jacket with a hood. I told him over and over again that it made him look like a goth and he just yelled at me to shut up.

We stood in front of the Empire State building. On the way Nico explain to me that today is the Gladiator match and its gonna be a 4 days event since there's gonna be a lot of people participating and then on the solstice will be the competition between the camps. We put our hood and walk inside, there's a long line in the front desk, they all wore either purple or orange shirt, they must be trying to get inside. I walk straight to the doorman, he took a one look at me and hold out the key. I took it and walk toward the elevator with Nico who yawn.

"Hey That's not fair, we've been waiting here for hours and he just walk in. He didn't even gave you a Drachma" I turn back and look at the girl who spoke, she looks like fourteen years old with red hair and she's wearing a orange shirt. People shouted agreement with her.

I look at the Doorman "Let them in" I said

He wave his hand "Very well go" he said

I walk into the elevator and then the girl who spoke went in followed by some other demigods. I close the door and slip the key in and press the 600th floor. A very very horrible music started playing

Nico groaned

he took out his headphones and listen to a music in his I Phone I bought for him. I just lean against the wall and waited for the door to open.

"Thank You Sir" the girl said

"Um?"

"We've been waiting for hours down there, thank you for letting us in" she said with a polite smile.

I nodded "You're Welcome"

"You must be a god to command him, not even excessive begging could do it"

Nico burst out laughing and I glared at him under my hood, the others looks at him weirdly

"I'm not a God" I said

"Oh"

"Wasn't Chiron with you when you came here?" I ask her

She shook her head "No, we aren't year rounder"

So that's why.

The elevator ding and the door open and the sight of Olympus greet us. I can tell its the others first time seeing it what's with their look of awe

"Amazing" the girl muttered

Statues of the Gods stood on either side of me lining up toward the Eternal City, the female on the left and the males on the right.

"Those are new" I said to Nico and he nodded. I look at the first statue on the female side which is Hera, she looks down on me as if she's gonna smite me down, actually all of them are.

"Pretty Intimidating" Nico said and I agreed. We left the others looking around in awe and head towards the Coliseum.

The outside of the coliseum is full of people and stores that sell food and souvenir. We watch from a far to not get caught on the chaos.

"looks like it hasn't started yet" I said

"Mmm-hmm" Nico reply, I look at him and he's playing a game on his phone.

I rolled my eyes, typical teenager.

"How are you gonna enter secretly, everyone will know its you and how do you even the know the guy is entering?" he said

"The boy was arrogant and a jackass. So of course he's entering"

People are wondering around looking at the stores and some entering the coliseum. I already thought about how am I gonna sneak in on the way here and I hope she's generous enough to help me

"Come on" I said

* * *

Nico and I sat down on a cafe with the goddess Hebe.

"Can you do it?" I ask her

"Of course I can but what's in it for me?"

I saw Aphrodite behind her walking toward us and I turn my head away. She pass us and I smelled a familiar scent. I look back and saw her heading toward the coliseum. I turn back to Hebe

"How about a favor?"

a smiled spread across her face "I don't know what are you planning but a favor from you is big prize" she snap her fingers and a ring with a ruby appear in midair, she caught it and pass it to me.

"That rings will give you the ability to change your age" she said, I examine the rings and there's some Greek letters etched around the ruby.

"Is there a limit of how you can change your age?" Nico ask as he look at the ring in my hand

Hebe shook her head "It will feed on your energy while your using it, so if you feel dizzy and weakened stop using it immediately or you'll pass out"

I put it on my index finger in my right hand and examine it

"just think about the age you want to turn into and if you want to turn it off just kiss the stone"

I nodded my head "Thank you"

she gave me a smile and stood up. She held out her hand and I shook it

"I'm looking forward using that favor you gave me" she said then walk away

"Is that a good idea? giving a favor to a goddess." Nico said, no its not

Giving a favor to a god or a goddess is seriously dangerous business especially for me since I'm the Hero of Olympus. They could send me to fight a monster or command me to run around naked and I have to obey without question.

"Don't worry" I said

Nico shrugged "Suit yourself"

Nico and I walk inside in my twelve years old form. The outside might looks like a newly build ancient coliseum but there's some modern stuff on the inside. Instead of stares there's are escalator that would take people up and stores that sell popcorn and drinks in goblet instead of a cup.

there's a stand where a we could sign up to participate and a dark hair woman is sitting on the chair.

"Go find yourself a seat and I'll take care of this one"

Nico nodded, but he just stood there beside me. I look at Nico

"What?"

he held his hand at me

"Oh" I said and took out a pouch full of Drachmas. I drop it on his hand point my finger at him

"Don't you dare spend all of it on gambling" I said

He pretended to be hurt "I can't believe you would think of me that way"

I rolled my eyes and shoo him away. He walk away throwing the pouch in the air then catching it.

I cleared my throat and smooth down my clothes. I casually approach The lady with a smile.

"Hello ma'am, I would like to participate in the battle" I said politely

she look up with a smile, then she tilted his head and frown "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, this is my first time here" I said, I made sure I hide my ring so that she won't notice the magic.

She shook his head "Anyway, we have one last slot but are you sure you want to participate, you could get hurt"

I nodded my head with a bright smile "yes sir"

She sigh "I warned you"

She took out a paper and a pen

"Please tell me your name and godly parent"

"Arthur Valentine"

She wrote the name "Godly parent?"

I look around to check if my friends are here and then I saw

"Athena" I blurt out

My eyes widened and I almost slap myself for being an idiot.

She look at me "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh the hair, yeah I dye it because it didn't suit me and I'm wearing contacts because I lost my glasses on my way here" The damage is done, so I might as well go on with it.

She just stare at me as if she could see through my lie

On the outside I look calm but on the inside I'm panicking. Then finally she look down and wrote Athena on the paper

she gave me a pin button with the number 50 in it

She directed me to the waiting room where I can get armor and weapons.

I bowed and say my thanks. As I walk towards it I look at the pamphlet she gave me, there are 50 Demigods contestants and it's mostly about the new generation of Demigods because all the war veteran are probably living their lives in the mortal world right now.

I walk inside the room, it was full of Romans and Greeks fifteen years old or older with armors on and holding all sort of weapons. I see now why the Lady didn't want me to participate, I'm probably the youngest participant here. It was noisy and chaotic as people talk, laugh and insult each other. I walk where I can get my weapons, I can't actually use Riptide everyone will know its me. The wall is full of all sort of weapons, mace, ax, spear, swords, trident, knives and bows. I caught sight of bronze straight katana twin short blade, I took them off the wall and twirl them around.

I nodded in appreciation "Nice"

I took the sheathe and strap it across my back and then put the sword on perpendicular to each other. I also took out a black leather armor with no shoulder pad and two black bracer armor with some serpents design in it. I put the pin in my thigh since I can't really put it on my armor.

The crowd cheered when Hermes introduce the first match. I slip out of the room and walk outside all the people are watching the game right now so no one is outside, I took out my phone, and dialed Nico's number. I waited for him to answer.

After the fifth try he finally answered

"Hey I need you to buy a temporarily hair coloring for me"

"I accidentally said I'm Athena's son"

"Just Shut up and buy me some and if you can, get me a gray contacts too"

"What do you mean you don't have money, I just gave you a hundred and fifty yesterday"

I sigh and run my hand through my hair "Okay, I'll pay you back and make sure its one of those quick hair dye"

He finally said okay and I hung up

the crowd ooh and then scream in excitement. Nico finally arrive when Hermes introduce the sixth match.

I snatch the bag from him "Where the Hades were you?" I look into the bag and saw the hair coloring

"No contacts?" I ask

He shook his head, the crowd cheered loudly behind me.

"Sorry I got hold up by a pregnant lady, her water broke so I had to help her" he said with a smile

I glared at him and run into the restroom. I died my hair completely blond and look at myself in the mirror.

"I understand now why you can't be a Son of Athena, its not because you're care free or other people call you seaweed brain but because you look freaking weird blond" He said while trying to hold his laughter and then he took out his I phone, and took a picture.

I walk back into the waiting room while Nico giggled behind me, I punch his shoulder before we separated. I went inside the room and everyone is focus on the big screen that shows the fight. The crowd cheer and shout encouragement to the participant. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the red haired girl from the elevator. I stop beside her

"Hello" I greeted, she look at me and smile back

"Hey"

I held my hand "I'm Arthur" she shook my hand "Jessie"

"aren't a little bit young to be participating for these kind of event?" she said

"Aren't you?"

she chuckled "I'm fourteen and you're like twelve"

I shrug "They never said anything about age limit"

"Well Good luck to you"

I nodded "you too"

Then I heard my number being called, I walk toward the door where all those who already fought went through. I burst into a hallway and at the end is a bright light. As I walk toward the light, memories I spent as a Gladiator in the Roman Empire came back to me. Adrenaline and excitement pump through out my body, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

Hermes introduce my opponent which was a Greek and the crowd cheered. My heartbeat started to go faster as if its trying to burst our of my chest.

Hermes introduce my fake name

"ARTHUR VALENTINE SON OF ATHENA"

the crowd cheered as I walk out of the hallway. I squinted from the sun then my eyes finally got use to it and I found myself surrounded by a cheering crowd.

a small smile appeared on my face as I look around, everywhere I turn there are people and all of the Olympians except Hera which is weird sat on the emperor's box. The coliseum is filled by every demigods, satyrs, nature spirits and gods. They are all screaming with excitement and they're all going wild.

My breath started to go faster and faster until I couldn't hold it back anymore

I pump both of my fist in the air and

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" with the top of my lungs

The crowd went wild and roared back. I turn to the emperor's box again, Hera have an amused look in her and Athena had a one eyebrow raised as if asking me what am I doing. I saw my dad, and Hades whispered at each other before I turn back to my opponent. Now that I'm paying attention to him, I noticed that he's pretty big not bigger than me in my regular form of course. He has a shield with a circular metal in the middle and a sword on his hands, he also wear a armor and a helmet.

"BEGIN" Hermes said

I drew the twin blade from my back and twirl them around as we circle each other. He lunged aiming for my chest and I block with my left sword as I sidestep then slash making a cut on his arm. I turn back on him as he examine his cut and then look at me with eyes full of anger. He charge and slash down, I lean to the right to dodge, then he slash horizontally and I step back. He kept on attacking me and I dodge all of them without raising my swords. I examine his shield, in every Gladiator fight, entertaining the crowd comes first even if your dying and if you do you have to die in a spectacular way. Then I found what I'm looking for, every shield have weakness no matter how well made it is, its there. you only have to be smart enough to find it. He stab at me again and I side step but this time on his left side where he held his shield. I stab his shield and he step back from the force of my attack, then I stab it again, then again. He slash at me, I lean back then I stab his shield. He stab and slash, I lean back and side step while stabbing his shield again. I could tell the guy is getting angry because his attack are getting more reckless every time. I swipe his sword away on his next strike and then I stab at his shield rapidly until he jump back. I lunged and stab his shield again and he slash diagonally, and I rolled to the side then stab at his shield in a kneeling position. He stab down and I rolled back and I rolled back again as he brought his shield to the spot where I was then from my kneeling position I run low toward his shield, I step on the circular metal then I jump from the top of his shield, I turn in midair and slash down as I land on his back making a cut on his back he grunted. I made sure it was swallow so that it won't kill him but it will still hurt. I step back and just I expected he slash back blindly. the guy is breathing hard, it looks like he's gonna have heart attack so I let him catch his breath. I raise both of my blade in the air while circling around him and the crowd went wild. The guy finally stood up straight and ready for more. He lunged and stab aiming for my head, I move my head to the right then I step forward, and then I pulled my right sword

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR" I stab at his shield and it shattered to pieces. The crowd went wild and my opponent step back looking at his shattered shield with shock. I've been hitting it on the same spot where there was a slight crack over and over again until finally it shattered. He look at me with anger and stab at me again, I side step and then I slash down with my left blade on his sword and at the same time slash upward with my right blade on his arm making a shallow cut to loosen his grip on the sword.

He scream in pain and let go of his sword. I twirl my blade once then point them at him. He made a peace sign wit his finger which meant surrender

"THE WINNER ARTHUR VALENTINE" Hermes announced the crowd roared loudly and I sheathe my blades and I turn toward the emperor box.

I smiled mischievously at Gods and bowed.

I grace the crowd as I walk back to the hallway where I came from. Instead of going to the waiting room I followed the exit sign. I lean back on the wall beside the entrance to the audience's seat waiting for her to come, I know she notice it was me and she's probably gonna ask some questions. After waiting for a while Athena the goddess of Wisdom burst out of the entrance and stop to my right next to me

"What do you think you're doing?" She ask without looking at him

"I want something" I said

She snorted "Of course you do, you always want something Jackson, it makes me think that Personal Loyalty is not your fatal flaw"

"I just need you to pretend to be my mother until this is all over"

"Why won't you just come in as yourself?"

"Let me tell you a sad story, it happens when I was in the central park, relaxing and enjoying the day but then a pack hellhounds appear before me, they were the first monster I've seen in a long time so out of excitement I chase them" I look directly in her gray eyes "After five minutes of running after the hellhounds I realize something"

She had a look that says just get on with it

"I was chasing them" I said sadly

She chuckled and had a look of amusement in her

I exhale "The moment I took out Riptide they all run away"

"Enjoy yourself then"

"you're not gonna ask me to do something for you?" I ask her

"you already did" She said mysteriously and held a contact lenses case

"Thanks" I said

she turn around and head back inside "You look stupid by the way" she called back

"I know" I took out the contacts and wore them. Now my disguise is complete

I head back to the waiting room. I saw Jessie sitting on one of the bandage with bandage on her arms. I sat across her, she look up and greet me with a smile.

"Did you win the fight?" I ask and

she nodded "Hey how come I never saw you at camp before?" she ask me

"Oh I just arrive about 3 months ago"

She frowned and point at my eyes "I thought your eyes were green"

"Oh this, yeah I was wearing my spare contacts"

She nodded

I look at the big screen that shows the current match and I recognize the guy who ruin my cake fighting. He was wearing a Roman armor and a sword in his hand. I could tell his opponent is no match for him, he's just toying with the guy.

"Hey do you know that Roman?" I pointed at the screen

"Yeah, they talk about him a lot, he's a legacy of Mars. Apparently he's a prodigy with the sword and they say not even Percy Jackson himself could match him"

I watch as he disarmed his enemy with a swift and a perfect move.

"Really?"

she nodded "A lot of people claimed that their stronger than the legendary Percy Jackson, that's why people join the tournament, to claim the title of the strongest"

Round one was finally over and Round 2 is gonna start right after lunch. Nico and I are in the same cafe where we made a deal with Hebe this morning, except this time its full of people. We were sitting at the spot next to the street of Olympus. Demigods, godlings, pass by as we drink our coffee.

"They let you keep the weapons?" Nico ask

I nodded, I sip my coffee and set it down again

"Do you hear what are people saying about you?" Nico ask

"Why would I be interested in that?"

"Since you haven't gotten involve or seen in this world in a long time, people are starting to think your dead"

I chuckled "Seriously?"

He nodded "Yeah, there's a rumor that you got eaten by a monster and another one about you going to the north pole living with penguins"

"Living with the penguins?"

"Yeah"

"Did anyone notice who I am?"

He shook his head "Nah, you were pretty convincing with the way you shattered your opponents shield, only a child of Athena would do it that way"

"good"

"I can't believe you would go through so much trouble just for a revenge"

"Hey! Do you know what are the Romans says about him? They say he's more stronger than me with the sword"

"So that's what this all about? Pride"

"That and the cake was seriously delicious and expensive" I drink from my coffee "And I'm actually having fun"

"You haven't spend time with Hera huh?"

"She's been busy" It was the best cake I have ever taste in my life and I was looking forward eating it with Hera the next time I see her. We were gonna feed each other.

Nico look at the street of Olympus as if he's expecting someone to walk by.

I raised an eyebrow "who's the girl?"

He look back at me "What?"

I stare at him until he spill it all out

"Okay, okay, it's Katie Gardner"

Katie? last time I check she's dating Travis, they were so happy the last time I saw them.

"Be careful you don't want Demeter turning you into a plant" I said

"I know" he reply

"I've only been gone a year and so much has change" I said, as I look around at the newly renovated Olympus courtesy of my ex

"Just because I haven't gotten involve in this world, People think that they could earn my title by winning this stupid tournament"

Nico laugh "Seriously?"

"apparently that's why they join"

Nico look behind me "Thalia's here"

"Nico" Thalia greeted behind me and then "Nice disguise by the way" she said and ruffled my hair.

I look up to her "How did you know it was me?"

She pulled out a chair from a guy on the other table who is about to sit down, he fell to the grown on his butt. He stood up groaning and he turn around about to yell but he saw it was Thalia, his eyes widened and look away immediately.

"judging by the looks of you I say you've been doing well" she said to Nico as if nothing happen then she punch my arm and glared down on me "And you, why the Hades you stop checking up on me?"

I glance at Nico "I've been busy"

Then she gave me a hug "Good to see you Kelp head" I patted her back "good to see you too"

"Does everyone know its me?" I ask her

"No, I only notice because no twelve years old could pull off the shield jumping move and I saw Nico from where I sat, last time I heard he was staying with you and he's too lazy to come here unless you force him to"

I nodded while Nico complain

All three of us walk back to the coliseum while catching up on what's going on with our lives. When I told her what's been going on with mine, she notice immediately I'm hiding something. Sometime I hate how my cousins know me too well, she didn't press on the subject when I told her I don't want to talk about it, either she respect my privacy or she knows sooner or later its all gonna blow up in my face and she's gonna be there when it happen.

They got back on their seat while I went back into the waiting room, after couple of match my number was called. Jessie said good luck and I waited in the hall way for Hermes to introduce my fake name.

He introduce my opponent first

"PLEASE WELCOME DANIEL RYAN SON OF APOLLO" the crowd went wild and I froze on my track. I remembered my conversation with Athena and Thalia said something about Annabeth's boyfriend proving himself to her mother.

I chuckled and then it slowly turn into a laugh

"ARTHUR VALENTINE SON OF ATHENA" Hermes boomed

As I walk out of the hall way the crowd actually boo me, I guess he's one of their favorites. We faced each other in the middle of the arena. Just like my previous opponent he has armor, helmet, sword and shield

He smiled smugly at me "Forfeit kid, not even Percy Jackson could beat me"

I raised an eyebrow at that, if I remember correctly he was the one cowering behind Annabeth when I confronted them about their affair.

I look at the emperor's box behind him, I catch Athena's gaze and she gave me nod, then my eyes drift to the most beautiful woman in the world, and my vision tunneled. The crowd and the noise disappeared and only her remained, her brown eyes soften when she look at me, and a small smile appear on her beautiful face that made my heart pounded in my chest. I got lost in her beauty that I didn't notice Hermes have already started the match and Daniel's sword is already coming down on me before I notice it. I sidestep and move behind him and he turn around.

I drew my swords then slash horizontally with my left sword, he lean back and slash at me again, I block with my right sword and then jab the butt of my left sword on his stomach. He grunted and step back not giving me a chance to attack again.

We circle each other as the crowd shout encouragement to him. This time I initiate the first strike, I dash at him and gave him a series of blow I slash, stabbed, whirl with my two swords and all he can do is defend with his shield. I stop my attack and he put down his shield to strike back but I was already rolling on his side then slashing at his thigh. He grunted and jump away from me but I won't let him get away, I lunged at him and slash at his face, he lean back and I slash upward with my other sword which he block with his shield then he stabbed at me and I went down to the grown and swipe him off his feet but he jump to dodge my legs. I spin while going up slashing at his chest as he landed, he scream from the pain as blood trickled out of the wound.

The crowd ooh at his wound

He look down on his chest then look at me with shock

with a roar I charge at me, I easily sidestep and trip him off. He fell on the ground as I look at Hera on the emperor's box. I lean to the right as he slash from behind me, and my eyes never leaving the emperor's box. He slash again but this time he's trying to cut off my head, I duck and gave him a spinning kick in the stomach. I wanted him to throw up but my twelve year old body didn't have the strength. He staggered backward clutching his stomach. He look at me with rage in his eyes and with a growled he threw his shield away. He's trying to match my speed but even without the weight of the shield he still can't.

I sheathed my swords and decided to do with my bare hands. I guess I insulted him, because he stabbed at with a roared, I sidestep and caught his wrist with my right hand, then I pull him towards me to unbalance him then I trip him while he was taking a step. Next I spin his arm to flip and he slam on the ground with a grunt on his back.

He lay there while groaning. I raise my fist in the air and the crowd roared with approval. He stood up and charge at me, slashing wildly. I dodge while retreating, then I turn and run towards the wall beneath the emperor's box, I jump then kick the wall and gave him a spinning kick in mid air on the face. He drop on the ground spinning.

I circled around him until I was facing the gods, I look up and I see interest in their eyes

Daniel kneel in front of me, he put his fingers in his bloody mouth and pull out a teeth. He spit blood to the side and look at me with disdain.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he growled "I'm the lover of Annabeth-"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" I lash at his face with the back of my hands and he fell to the ground.

The crowd roared and started to chant my fake name

"ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR ARTHUR" they scream.

* * *

**I was watching Spartacus War of the Damned while writing this :)**

**I'm sorry about the mix up with Hermes being in the table, Right before I post the chapter I decided to change him into a woman**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

I lean against a pillar and watch the stars and the moon shine brightly in the sky. It was the night after the first day of the tournament, after my match I took my original form, wash off the dye and took off the contacts, then I watch the rest of the tournament besides Nico with my hood on while drinking whine. We had a big argument about him being allowed to drink and the people sitting next to us have to yell at us to shut up. I don't really know when I started drinking but alcohol soothe me and help me relax, besides I have a high tolerance with alcohol. After the last match, I send Nico home and I stayed. I look at the gazebo where Hera and I first kiss, and it turn out this is Hera's temple and I'm currently looking at her garden.

I heard someone coming then I move behind the pillar and hid in the shadow. I heard her coming closer and closer, then stop. I went around and move behind her, and I put my hands on her shoulder. I turn her to me and slam her back on one of the pillar, I press my body against hers and kiss her full on the lips. At first she didn't response then she started to kiss me back and it was a long deep passionate kiss. She moan and I move my hands on her thigh and carried her. her fingers tangled into my hair while her other hand is on the back of my neck pressing me closer. The kiss made me weak in the knees and melted my brain. Our body press tightly as if to become one and our passion collide with searing heat.

We separated and both of us breathing hard.

I look at her brown eyes and her pale skin that glisten in the moonlight.

Beautiful is not enough to describe her to me right now.

"I love you" I murmured as if just realizing it. This is the first time I said I love you to her

Hera smiled and put her hands in my cheek "Took you long enough to say it"

I chuckled and kiss her again, she wrap her legs around my waist and we continued on making out.

We sat side by side holding hands at the very edge of the gazebo, and our feet dangling below the bright city of Manhattan.

"I miss you" I look at her

"I'm sorry I haven't spend time with you" she said with apologetic expression.

This is one of the rare moment she's telling me how she feels, usually I have to figure out what she's thinking and how she feels.

"Don't worry" I said reassuringly

we just sat there and look at each other with smiles in our face, until she started chuckling and then it turn into a laugh.

I look at her weirdly "What?"

"You look weird blond" she said then continued on laughing

"everyone is keep telling me that, how did you know it was me? I was pretty proud of my disguise"

"I was at your house this morning and you weren't there" she trace my scar and then pinch my cheek "and I would recognize you everywhere, no matter how you change yourself"

So that's why she was late on my first match, for a moment I was worried something happen. She look down on my ring and grab my hand.

She examine it

"I assume you made a deal with my daughter?"

I nodded

I told her all about the deal and by the end of my story, she has a frown in her face.

"would you mind telling me, why would you go this far?"

And so I told her about the delicious expensive cake and how I want to get back at them.

she closed her eyes and sigh

"Are you mad?" I ask cautiously,

She look at me again and gave me a small smile "No. You're a slave to your desire Percy Jackson and that's what I like about you"

I sigh in relieve, I thought she was mad because I gave a favor to her daughter because some morons ruin my cake.

she lean in and peck me on the lips.

She put her head in my shoulder and I wrap my arm around her waist. We stayed like that talking about school, my job and what do I want to do after high school. I told her I want to be a marine biologist and she rolled her eyes and muttered "Of course" under her breath. We also talk about the current affair in Olympus and how everyone look at her weirdly because of her being nice to everyone, I laugh at that.

"I talk to Morpheus and he said he can't do anything about your nightmares"

I rub her waist "I told you its okay"

She pull away from and look at me with a worried expression "No, its not. How can you live your life when every time you sleep, you see those horrendous nightmares. Every time I remembered the image I saw in your head I shuddered"

She put her hand at the side of my neck and give me a desperate look "Tell me what I can do to give you peace"

I sigh and pull her closer to me, I wrap my arms around her and put my cheek on the top of her head.

"All I need for you, is to stay by my side"

she buried her head at the crook of my neck and I close my eyes.

* * *

I slowly woke up in a strange place, my eyes fluttered and then I felt something heavy on my chest.

My eyes widened in alarmed as I look down on Hera, her head on my chest and her hair sprawled all over. She snuggled closer to me, I smiled and held her closer to me. I look at the ceiling of the bedroom with a smile.

"I forgotten how it feels to wake up after a pleasant sleep" I brush her soft brown hair "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she reply

she look up to me with a warm smile

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid yesterday" I said nervously

She chuckled and reach out to brush off hair away from my face. "Don't worry, you didn't"

"Too bad" I said with a look of regret

she raised one eyebrow then grab one of the pillow and threw it at my face.

"You've done it now!" I said and rolled up until I was on top of her, I tickled her on the stomach and she started giggling that is music to my ears. It was an accidental discovery that Hera is actually ticklish, its a story I rather not tell because it bring back the memories of her kicking the place that should never be kick. I continued on tickling her and she tried to push me off while still giggling. I smirked and got off her and sat down in the bed. She sat up smiling.

We both sat cross leg in the bed facing each other

"You're beautiful" I said

She took both of my hands and rub her thumbs on my palms.

We both smiled at each other.

I never thought, I would fall deeply in love with the baby I watch being born a long time ago. The time when I was being chase by the old hags.

* * *

I humm as I take a shower. I turn off the shower, brush my teeth, and walk back to the bedroom, I saw folded clothes in the queen size bed. The entire room looks like a place where the queen of England would stay, I put on the clothes and look at myself in the full body size mirror with silver linings on the corner. I wore a white v neck shirt, a dark blue overcoat, a white pants and the shoes I wore yesterday. Hera went to the meeting with the gods and since the match starts at noon, she said I should stay in her palace until then, But I want to walk outside, so I dye my hair from the left over and wear my contacts. I thought about turning 12 years old and I can feel the ring doing its wonder. It's a good thing the clothes shrank to my size when I use it, it would've bad. I used the back door that lead to the garden and carefully sneak out. I walk the busy streets of Olympus, there are Godlings, Demigods, Romans or Greek and nature spirit all wondering around looking at the stores.

I saw a store that sell apple stick coated with Nectar

"I would like one" I said to the guy

He nodded and smiled at me. He handed one of the apple and I handed him Drachmas.

"That looks delicious" someone said behind me. I look at the guy selling the candy and he started drooling as he look behind me. There's only one woman who can make guys do that.

I turn around "Aphrodite, Beautiful as always"

I took a bite off my apple "What do you want" I said while chewing.

She held my arm

"Walk with me" she said

People stare at us as we pass by, and I continued on eating my delicious apple

"What do you plan on doing about your affair?" she ask, that's unlike her, usually she doesn't go straight to the point.

"I don't know yet"

She shook her head "No, you already do. You're just denying it"

"Perhaps"

"At first you wanted her to satisfy your own desire. Now that you have her, you thought, you could stay just like this until you die of age or until Zeus finds out and kills you but you didn't expect to wanted more"

I hate her, I really really hate her. On the outside I look calm and collective while eating my apple but in the inside, I want to run her through with my sword.

"I know you Jackson, you kept on holding your feelings but eventually they're gonna come out"

"Are you here to piss me off?"

"What I'm trying to say is, you love her and its just gonna keep on growing until you won't be satisfy by just her company anymore"

I saw Jessie looking at us from a store that sells flying shoes.

I already know this would happen from the moment I decided to start the affair, but I held my feelings thinking that if we just continue on like this until I die of old age, I don't have to fight another war but I underestimated my own greed. Every minutes I spend with her, my feelings grow deeper and a dangerous thought started to creep in to my mind saying she should be mine and no one else.

I took a bite on my apple and chew.

Sooner or later I'll eventually want to spend an eternity with her...but there's a lot of problem in that thought.

"I know Hera love me but I don't think she loves me enough to spend an eternity with me"

Aphrodite chuckled and patted my arm "Oh honey, you underestimate her feelings for you"

I frowned "What do you mean?"

"Uh oh, Athena is coming"

I look ahead and saw Athena approaching us, people parted for her as if she's holding Aegis.

"One more thing before I go, everyone is getting suspicious about her good mood, today at the meeting she wouldn't stop smiling. So if I were you I tune down the lovey dovey stuff"

I raised an eyebrow "I didn't think I ever hear those words coming out of your mouth"

"I want this story to last" she said and then she took out a small pink paper from her pocket and handed it to me.

I look at the paper "What's this?"

"It's something I forgot to handed to you the last time we met and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" was all she said before she walk away.

I look at her confused. I put the paper in my back pocket and look at Athena approaching.

Athena stop in front of me and I took the last bite of my apple.

We sat on the same cafe where Nico and I went yesterday, I ordered a chocolate cake and she ordered a coffee. Athena took her cup and was about to drink her coffee when I said

"Good morning to you mother"

She stop and glared at me

I laugh

She drink her coffee and set her cup back down

"aren't you gonna say thank you?" I said

"For what?"

"For preventing that bastard from marrying your favorite daughter" Hera told me last night that Daniel wanted to marry Annabeth and she agree but Athena doesn't want him to marry her. Apparently they had a big fight that end up in a bet if he won the tournament and gain the title of the strongest demigod, Athena would agree to the marriage.

"Is that really why you join the tournament? Don't give me that crap about monsters stop attacking you and you were just bored, I know you're hiding something"

I shook my head "If you're worried about me wanting to get back at your daughter, you're mistaken"

She look at me as if analyzing if I'm telling the truth

"Athena" Artemis said and put her hand on her shoulder, Athena look up and nodded.

Her gaze fell on me and frowned in distaste "Jackson"

I threw my hands in the hair "How does everyone keep on recognizing me"

Artemis sat down on a chair and a girl put down a plate with a strawberry cake

Usually Artemis hate sitting with a man but in the war we develop a friendship while we were hunting Gration across Greece together, it wasn't really a pleasant memory because every time I say anything or do anything she look as if she wants to shoot me with an arrow which she did once and it hit my left butt cheek. I remember how we killed the guy.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Percy and Artemis charge at Gration, the giant slash down on them with his big hunting knifes and they rolled in separate way and then slash at the Giants legs. The Giant roared in pain as both of his snake legs bleed golden Ichor. They have been hunting the giant for weeks and they finally caught up with him near Sparta. The Giant turn and slash again, Percy duck while Artemis jump back and took out her bow, she shot four arrows in an unbelievable speed but Gration block with his knifes. Percy made a water sprout shot him in the air, he was about to stab Gration in the head but the figured out his move and he was about to cut him in half when Percy turn in mid air to Artemis and held the flat of his blade in front of him with both of his hand and Artemis shot two arrows at the blade and Percy got push back by the impact and also dodging Gration's knife by an inch, he drop down on the giants head and embedded his sword. Gration roared in pain and shook his head. Percy was thrown and landed on the ground rolling and then sat up on his knees. Artemis shot another arrows and the Giant rolled to the side to dodge the glowing silver arrow._

_The Giant growled at the both of them as they circle him._

_"Don't you think its time to end this chase?" Artemis said_

_"You won't escape this time" Percy growled_

_Gration charge at Artemis with a roar, Percy stamp the ground and the earth shook, from his feet a large crack in the ground appear heading towards the giant. Gration took step in the crack and his right feet got buried in the earth giving Artemis a chance to shoot. The arrows embedded themselves in the Giants chest and Percy charge at the back of the Giant to end him, he raised his blade but a spear was embedded in front of him, he look to his right and saw monster heading toward them, they threw some more spear and Percy jump back and retreated. The Giant freed himself from the crack and the monsters reach him._

_Artemis stood beside him, examining the new development. Gration took out the Arrows off his chest and glared at them.  
_

_"We should have totally brought your Hunters" Percy said_

_"Shut up"_

_Percy rolled his shoulder "Keep the Giant busy, while I take care of the monsters"_

_Artemis nodded "Try not to die"_

_Percy chuckled "Pleaaaase, it'll take more than an army to kill me"_

_They charged with a battle cry, Artemis head towards the Giant with her hunting knifes and Percy charge at the monsters._

_A hellhound pounce at Percy and he slash turning the monster into dust in midair. Percy let his instinct take over, he stabbed, slash, and whirl. His sword that has taste the essence of Gods, Titans, and Giants become an arc of destruction. Every swing of his sword a monsters turn into dust by the time by the time he had killed half of the monsters, he was covered in golden dust._

_Artemis fought Gration in close combat, the giant stab with his knifes and Artemis duck and Gration arm pass over her and she spin cutting his arm, The giant pulled his arm and roared, he slash with his other knife and Artemis rolled back and threw one of her knife and hit the Giant's heel making him kneel. Artemis run and use the giant's knee to jump and stab her other knife in the Gration's chest, the giant roared and was about to grab her but she let go and fall down. Artemis rolled underneath his feet_

_Percy stab an empousai, at the corner of his eye he saw Gration fall to his knee. He threw his sword on one of the earthborn in front of a cyclopes, the sword hit its stomach and the earthborn bend down, Percy run and before the monster turn into dust he step on the monster and jump, he step on the cyclopes eye and jump again but this time much higher_

_Artemis rolled underneath his feet, a silver ball of light appear in her hand and throw it in the empty air. Percy catch the ball of light in his hands. He spin in midair once and the light turn into a bow, Gration turn around with Artemis knife still embedded on his chest ready to stab her in the back, Everything slowed down as Percy aim, he felt as if he's suspended in midair. He fire three arrows in rapid speed and everything went back to normal. Gration eyes widened as the three glowing silver arrow flew towards him. The first arrow hit the butt of the knife embedding it further and the second arrow split the first and the third split the second. The moment the third arrow hit Gration a flash of silver light engulf him and The Giant slowly disintegrated with a roar._

_Percy landed and rolled then kneel with one knee. He stood up and Artemis joins him, he gave her bow back and uncapped Riptide. They look at the remaining monsters_

_"The loser will hunt the dinner tonight?" Percy ask as he patted the flat of his blade on his shoulder_

_Artemis smiled "You're on Jackson" _

_They both charge at the monsters and dead man tells no tale who won._

* * *

She look at my hair

"I'm not gonna ask why are you blond because its probably something stupid and dumb" she said

"I'm glad you honored my privacy and yet I feel insulted at the same time" I remark

I look at the passing people and each of them glance at our direction. A 12 years old talking to the goddess Athena and Artemis is probably a rare thing.

"Who knows its me?"

Artemis shrugged "Every Olympian"

I nodded

"Zeus and Hades is mad at you because they lost some money against your father" Athena said

"When are they not mad at me?" I said sarcastically

I decided to test what Aphrodite said

"What's going on with Hera?" I ask

both of them frowned

"What's wrong?"

"She's been acting weird lately" Artemis said

"How weird?"

"She's been in good mood" Athena reply

"Isn't that a good thing?" I ask

Athena shook her head "She just found out Zeus cheated on her again, at first she was angry as expected but as day pass by, her mood got better. Usually she'll never let Zeus live it down but now she barely mention it, which got Father worried she's planning something bad"

"Today, she smile and said Good morning to me" Artemis said

I guess Aphrodite is correct.

"hmm?" The guy who ruin my cake enter the shop with the brunette, they ordered and smirk arrogantly at the guy working at the shop.

"What are you looking at?" Athena ask and look at the direction I'm looking at "You know them?"

"Yes"

"Uh oh, what did they do?" Artemis ask

I look back at her "What?"

she pointed at me "You have that dangerous glint in your eyes that usually ends with you going berserk and destroying things"

I rolled my eyes "It'll be fine" I reassured her

"What's really going on?" Athena ask, They both stare at me until I answer

"There's nothing going on, so please just drop it" If I tell them that I want to get back at the guy for ruining my cake, they're gonna look at me as if I'm worthless

"Shhh, they're coming this way" I whispered

The guy and the girl head toward us holding their order, they saw the two goddess.

"Lady Minerva, Lady Diana" the guy said and they both bow

The two goddess flicker to their Roman form.

"Right now its Lady Athena" the goddess of Wisdom said coldly, even though we recover the Athena Parthenos she still hates her Roman form.

"Forgive us" the girl said

"What are your names" Artemis commanded

"I'm Sandra Evans Legacy of Venus, my lady" The brunette said

The blond boy, pop his chest, stand tall and look down on Artemis "I'm Michael Legacy of Mars"

Artemis's eyes narrowed, I could tell she didn't like the guy, he has this air of cockiness and arrogance in him

"Did you happen to meet, a tall nineteen years old with a long dark messy hair that's swept to the side, sea green eyes, a natural tan and a scar that cut his right eyebrow but stop before reaching the eye then continuing on down on his cheek?" Athena ask and then she pointed at me "kind of like that?"

the girl had a thoughtful expression, then blush slightly "Yes we did" she said shyly.

I smirk

The boy look at his girlfriend and frowned

I reach for Artemis cake but she slap my hand without looking away at the two

"Ow"

They both look at me as if noticing me for the first time, the girl nod at me "You're Arthur"

I held my hand and gave her my winning smile "Yes"

She shook it

"You know him?" His boyfriend ask

"Yes, he's in the competition"

The boy nodded and look down on me. I recognize that look he's giving me, he look at me as if I'm inferior to him

"I heard that you're a prodigy with the sword and not even Percy Jackson himself can't beat you" I said

"Of course" He said arrogantly

Athena and Artemis had a look of amusement in them, I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head towards him as if to say "See?"

"To fight the HIM there are requirement you need to meet" Athena said

"I assure you Lady Athena, I have all the requirement" he said cockily

Athena shook her head "No, you don't"

I reach for Artemis cake again and she slap my hand again, We glared at each other.

The boy frowned "What do I need to defeat him" he said angrily

"Become a God" Athena reply

I smirk

"Mother" someone said from behind me

I closed my eyes and curse

"Annabeth, my dear" Athena said

She put her hands on my shoulder "Do you think I could barrow my brother for a bit?"

Athena smiled sweetly "of course"

I sigh and stood up "Well it was nice talking to you mother" the corner of Athena's mouth twitch and I smirk

I look at her and waited for her reply

"You too...son" she look as if she just a swallowed a venom when she said the last part.

I turn and look at Annabeth, she had a stone cold expression which means she's mad

"Fallow me"

I followed Annabeth until we were in some part of Olympus that was empty. We stood in a garden full of flowers and there's a fountain in the middle. Maybe I could take Hera here at night for a romantic date I thought to myself. I kiss my ring and I started growing to my original form.

I lean down and look at a full bloom roses

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth ask, she sounded angry. I look up to her and she's glaring down on me.

I look at her with a confused frown "Did what?" I ask

I already knew what she's talking about, I just want to see her get frustrated.

"Daniel" she yelled

I smirk "Oh yeah, a beautiful bird told me about your deal with your mother, sorry I ruin it"

She took a step forward "Sorry that's all you're gonna say?"

I shrugged "that's all I got" beside I meant it.

"Why can't you just move on and let me be happy?" she yelled at me

I step back and hold out my palms "woah, woah. you think I did this on purpose?" the guilt I felt from ruining her wedding turn into anger.

I glared "Do you think that I'm so pathetic that my world revolves around you?"

I laugh then I look at her with blank expression and cold eyes

"Don't flatter yourself"

She was about to slap me but I caught her hand. She tried to pulled back but I wouldn't budge

"I no longer have interest in you Annabeth" I said and then I pulled her to me and caught her by the the jaw on my free hand. She tried to free herself but I held on tightly, I pulled her head towards me and our face an inch apart. I could see defiance in her eyes

"Don't make me take interest in you again because if I do, it won't be love and you of all people knows what happens to the people I hate" I pushed her back and she glared at me, then she run past me with tears in her eyes.

I just stood there for a minute and run my hand through my blond hair.

"That was little bit harsh don't you think?"

I turn around and found Jason with his hands behind his back.

I raised an eyebrow "Since when do you wear suits?"

a smile broke into his face

He showed me his hand and he was holding a bottle of Pinot Noir "Wanna drink?"

I smiled back

He open the bottle and we both sat down on the fountain.

We pass the bottle to each other

"Do you think I was harsh?" I ask him

He shrugged "a little bit"

"I guess, I was harsh but I just go so angry when she said I haven't move on"

He stare at me "Have you?"

I snort "Of course, I'm over her a long time ago" about a thousand years ago.

I look at the bottled in my hand

"Do you remember when I started drinking?" I ask him, then I drink from the bottle.

I pass it to him and he drink it "It was the time we stop by in Athens, I found you drinking at the top deck"

I nodded

"I sat down with you and we both drank the rest of it together just like we're doing right now"

I look at him "I was upset about something that night, what about you?"

he shrugged "I just thought you needed a company"

I chuckled and drink

"So when is your wedding?" I ask him

He drink and he pass me the bottle "We're not really thinking about marriage right now"

"Really?"

He nodded "You know how, our whole dating life is all a lie, and we didn't really have time to start over since we suddenly have to save the world, so right now we just want to experience normal dating. besides we have eternity together, its okay to take it slow"

"Her idea?"

"Totally"

I laugh

"You know I never seen you get drunk before, does that have something to do with your curse?" he ask

I shook my head "Nope"

"Who curse you anyway? We saw Gaea gave you a fatal wound in the chest but when we check if you were okay, the wound just close up, I mean we could actually see the muscles knitting themselves back together"

I look at the blue roses on the bushes and drink the wine "I did it to myself"

Instead of laughing at me, he look at me with concern "Why?"

"Because I was angry, bitter and a little bit crazy" a lot crazy actually

Memories of what I've done flooded in my head. I close my eyes and I can clearly see myself as if its happening at this very moment, committing the sin of stealing my own string from the Fates. I'll never forget the look of shock and outrage in their faces as I run away.

Even **HIM** was surprise.

He drink the wine "Is there anything we can help?"

"Don't tell anyone, You, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Leo are the only people who knows about it and I want it to stay that way"

He nodded "don't worry and if you need anything else just tell us"

I smiled "Thanks"

"What are bros or sisters for?" he held out the bottle at me and I took it with a grateful smile.

"How's is Hazel and Frank by the way?" I ask changing the subject.

"they're doing great, Hazel misses you"

I nodded "Tell them to stop by today"

"Okay"

"How about Leo, does he have a girlfriend yet?"

He smiled "You'll never believe who's he going out tonight"

Curiosity spark in me "Who?"

He whispered it on my ear

Disbelieve is etched my face and Jason just nodded and smile as if he's agreeing with my reaction

"No, really?"

"Yup"

I scratch my head "How the Hades did that happen?"

"I don't know, one day I was eating my breakfast and he stop by, when he said he has a date with Reyna I almost choke"

"Tonight?" I ask and he nodded

"Are you sure, there weren't any love potion involve?"

"I already check"

I shook my head still trying to believe that Leo actually got a date with Reyna, I mean they're polar opposite, she too serious and he's too what's the word? Energetic.

My phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out and read the message.

"I better go, Nico is coming"

Jason nodded

"Thanks for the drink" I stood up

"Anytime, We'll see you later?"

I nodded and wave my hand as I walk back to the streets of Olympus.

* * *

I waited for Nico in front of the elevator where the statues of the Olympian stood. The elevator door open and Nico walk out along with Katie Gardner, both of them holding hands.

"Percy!" Katie run and hug me

I patted her back

We separated "Hey, how you've been?" I ask

"I've been great, well except the part about me and Travis breaking up" she said sadly

"I heard and its Travis lost" I said to cheer her up, she gave me a smile.

"Come on. I'll treat you into a ice cream to cheer you up"

After we bought the ice cream, we headed to the coliseum together. Nico and I fall behind as we walk

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and you already ask her out?"

"That was almost two months ago" He said

"That's not long ago"

"Pleaaase, you got over Annabeth in a week"

I actually have more time than that, I found out Annabeth was cheating on me when I was in New Rome in that accursed Island I was trap in. I hidden that I know she was cheating on me and waited for her to confess. If she did and ask for forgiveness, I would've forgiven her and maybe we would be still be friends right now.

"That's not long ago. She might look happy now but deep down she still want to rip out Travis's heart"

"Don't worry"

I sigh "Whatever"

We reach the Colosseum and its full of people that want to watch the match. We separated, Nico and Katie went to their seat while I get ready for my match.

I wear the armor from yesterday but this time I want different weapons. I took out the bow and arrow, then some throwing knifes.

I saw Jessie sitting on the table while watching the second match of the day. I sat across her.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi"

"I saw you today, and you didn't say hello" I said sadly

She look at me and frowned "Who are you?"

I look at her confused "What do you mean?"

"When I saw you in the streets, you were with the Goddess of Love. Why would the Goddess Aphrodite would talk to a twelve year old boy and Athena's child at that"

"She wanted something" I said casually

"When I first saw you I thought there was something different about you, in the midst of the crowded room, you're the only one that stick out, not because you're the youngest. When I saw you with Lady Aphrodite, I knew there was something fishy about you. So I talk to a daughter of Athena that stayed year round and she said, she never seen you in her life."

she drew a dagger from her belt and put it on the table. She glared down on me "So I'll ask you again, who are you?"

I run my hand through my blond hair.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION"

Both of us look on the big screen and standing in front of the emperor box is the kid Michael holding a microphone. He waited until everyone in the arena quieted and then start again.

"IN THIS TOURNAMENT THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST DEMIGOD IS THE PRIZE"

I smiled then walk away while Jessie's attention is on the screen. As I walk out I took off the armor and let it fall to the ground along with the arm brace, the bow and the throwing knifes.

I already know where this is going.

* * *

Michael look around the Coliseum addressing the audience

"AND YET THE MAN WHO HOLD THE TITLE IS NOT EVEN HERE"

The gods in the emperor box

"Do you think we should stop him?" Apollo ask

"Nah, let him be" Ares reply

"You do know my son is gonna kill him right?"Poseidon said

"WE HAVE FOUGHT AND SHED OUR BLOOD TO PROVE OURSELVES"

a small smile spread across Hera's face.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT ITS APPROPRIATE THAT HE SHOULD BE HERE AND PROVE HIMSELF THAT HE'S REALLY THE STRONGEST DEMIGOD?"

The crowd shouted agreement

"IS HE REALLY DEAD OR IS HE A COWARD REFUSING TO FIGHT THE NEW AND THE STRONGEST GENERATION OF DEMIGODS?"

This time those who knows Percy Jackson fell silent, the gods who wanted to see him fight shouted agreement and the nature spirits follow suit

Hermes shook his head "its too late now" he said

Michael spread his arm "WE CHALLENGE PERCY JACKSON FOR THE TITLE OF THE STRONGEST OR IS HE SO SCARED HE'S HIDING IN A HOLE"

"I bet you that by the time this is over, there won't be a body left" Hades said

No one took his bet

Someone started shouting "Michael" somewhere in the audience then it slowly spread around until the whole coliseum except those who knows Percy shouted his name.

"I, MICHAEL LEGACY OF MARS SHALL BE THE NEW STRONGEST DEMIGOD IN THE WORLD"

He spread his arms as if daring anyone to challenge him while the audience continued to shout his name.

This is what I'm talking about, he thought happily

The crowd shouted his name then dark clouds started to appear in the sky.

the crowd slowly fell silence as they look up and watch dark clouds multiply, covering the sky and blocking the sun. Darkness envelope the coliseum, the wind pick up and lightning started to flash in the heaven.

The entire place is silent and tension is high, every mortal and nature spirits started to feel nervous on what's to come.

the dark clouds slowly started to swirl, each passing moment it got faster and faster, then the center of the dark swirling clouds suddenly stretch down moving towards the earth.

People scream and started to panic, they try to leave but the wind is too strong.

The dark swirling clouds touch the middle of the arena with an impact it continue to swirl then it dissipate blasting everyone back except the Olympians.

Michael hit the wall below the emperor's box with his back. He drop down on the ground with a grunt.

He groan and slowly stood up. He look at the spot where the hurricane touch down. A tall man with a dark blue overcoat, white pants and Nike shoes stood in the middle of a small crater. He has dark long messy hair, and a natural tan. His eyes are closed and has a small scar that cut his right eyebrow stopping before the eye and continuing down his cheek.

Everyone look at the man in silence, some with awe, disbelieve and others with annoyance (Especially Thalia and Nico). Half of his face is covered in shadow, and he look ominous as if he's here to bring all of their nightmares

The man open his eyes and the one on the left where the shadow is covering his face is glowing with sea green light.

A wicked smile spread across his face

"Challenge Accepted"

* * *

**Hurricane Travel!**

**There's a lot of different version in his entrance**

** Ex. a cloud in a shape of a dragon coming down**

**and water coming out of the crack in the ground and it will take a shape of Percy then froze, the ice Percy will break and the real Percy will come from inside.**

**I decided to change Percy's appearance a little bit to make him look more badass and on the next chapter I will give him another ability.**

**Also Look forward on finding out Percy's past that takes back on the era Primordial Gods.**

**Please answer the following Q**

**How is my writing on the fighting scenes? Good or Bad?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Percy stood in the middle of a small crater smirking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The dark clouds still cover the sky. Michael recognize him immediately, it was the guy he push on the sidewalk. For some reason he couldn't forget the guy, he just has this unforgettable presence.

Percy look at Michael with a confused face "You're the one who challenge me?"

Michael snap out of his trance and puff his chest to look tough "Yes, what about it?"

He look at him up and down sizing him "I don't know, I was expecting more monster-ish kind of guy, not a stupid brat with a serious narcissist problem"

a look of anger came to Michael's expression, he drew his sword and was about to charge when the Queen of the Gods in her Roman form stood up. She didn't want to speak in her Greek form because she might soften when she look at Percy and everyone will definitely notice.

"Enough"

Michael look back with a frown, irritated at the interruption but with one look from Juno, he bowed his head. Juno's cold gaze drifted to Percy which made his smirk grow wider.

"if you want to participate Jackson you'll follow the rules, and why don't you start by clearing the sky" Juno said, it sounded like a command instead of a question.

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered party pooper under his breath. The dark clouds in the sky dissipated as quickly as it comes and sun light rain down in the coliseum.

Juno turn back to Michael and glared down on him "You, go back to your waiting room"

He look up and is about to reply but he saw his life flash before his eyes. He bowed and turn around, he stop in front of Percy and glared at him.

"With your fall I will ri-" Before he could finish, Percy put his hand on his shoulder and slowly freeze it. Michael eyes widened and tried to push his hand away but Percy's grip was tight.

"There's a limit how merciful I am" He freeze his shoulder faster and Michael grimace "I advise you not to push it"

Percy let him go and he push past him and ran into the hallway. Hermes cleared his throat and stood up

"WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED EVENT, LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE?"

Zeus whispered something to Poseidon, probably complaining about Percy.

Percy and Hera gaze at each other, Athena notice this and frown, she look at them back and forth, then shook her head.

"NOW THE NEXT MATCH WILL BEGIN RIGHT AWAY, PLEASE WELCOME DARREN LEGACY OF THE MOST AWESOMENESS GOD MERCURY" The other Olympians look at him and he smiled at them.

"AND HIS OPPONENT, PERSEUS JACKSON SON OF POSEIDON" the crowd roared and Percy raise his fists in the air which cause them to cheer louder.

Percy's opponent came out of hallway and into the arena. Darren felt nervous, he's about to face a legend who is basically treated as a god. He was expecting a vicious warrior, but he felt himself relax when he saw a peaceful looking man standing in the arena. He walk until he's face to face with him.

He wave his hand "Hey"

Darren nodded

Percy smiled kindly at him "Go easy on me will ya"

Darren smiled back "Yeah sure, if you do the same"

He chuckled and then he hit his wristwatch and a shield spiraled out. He reach for his pocket and uncapped, his famous sword Riptide sprang to life. He took a stance with his sword over his head and shield in the front.

Darren readied himself.

"BEGIN!" Hermes said

"AAAAH' Darren charge and slash down, Percy block with his shield. On his next strike Darren stab and Percy spin and slam his shield to his side. Darren stumble back and steadied himself, he look up at Percy and he's twirling his sword.

Darren took a deep breath to calm himself, he's facing Percy Jackson, he mustn't underestimate him. He charge again and stab. Percy dodge it and slash down on his sword then jab the but of his sword on his face.

"Ughh" he put his hand on his face and stumble back. Percy charge and jump, then punch down with his shield. Darren put his shield up and block, he stumble backwards again and Percy stab. Darren swatted his sword away with his shield, and Percy whirl then slash down with his shield. Darren jump back to dodge and Percy slam him, he fall back on the ground and Percy point his sword on his neck.

"I give up" he said while looking at the sword, Percy smile and twirl his blade then cupped it. He offered his hand to Darren and he took it.

"You didn't go easy on me" he said while touching his bleeding nose.

"You're still alive aren't you" He turn around and raise his sword and shield in the air. The crowd went wild,

When Percy walk into the waiting room, everyone stared at him. The room was silent then they went back to their business while stealing a glance at him.

Percy watch the screen while eating fries on a table. Everyone pretended not to notice him and Percy ignore their glances.

Percy look at the three guys whispering and glancing at him with mockery in their eyes. They've been at it for a while now, and Percy pretended not to notice them and continue on watching. After a while they slowly approach him.

The guy in the middle who has bandage in his arm and leg was about to open his mouth

"You should stop before you say anything that would make me want to hurt you" he interrupted without taking his eyes off the screen "and I promise you it will be the last sensation you'll feel"

Their eyes widened and the guy in the middle gather his resolve back together "What makes you think, we're afraid of you?"

Percy sigh "For one, your voice is quivering and your legs are shaking"

He look at them with emotionless eyes "Tell me, why are you keep challenging me?" he ask.

They fidget uncomfortably under his gaze, they fell silent

then the guy on the left reply "Because we live under your shadow, no matter what we do, we're never gonna be as great as the seven."

"The only way to be a great hero is to defeat you" the guy in the middle said

Percy chuckled then it turn into a laugh.

"You children are so naive and innocent" They frowned and he shook his head as if disappointed "You only think about the glory, not the downside of it"

The guy in the middle drew his sword and the other two follow suit "For Glory" he said

Percy closed his eyes and thought about what being a hero brought him, then he came into a conclusion.

He open his eyes and look at the three sadly "There is no glory"

* * *

Percy watch as Michael win his match and advance to the finals. The waiting room was empty and silent except for the screen and the groaning and whimpering of the three guys pin on the wall with ice spike on their palm behind Percy. He was called and he stood up. He turn around and look at the three with sincere sadness.

"I'm sorry, I had to do this to you but beating me doesn't make you a hero, it makes you an animal that will always be hunted by the gods and other powerful beings because every one wants the greatest hero dead" He turn and walk to the hallway and turn towards the afternoon light.

The moment he went out, the crowd cheered. No matter how many times he did this he couldn't get enough of it, he grace the crowd while his opponent look at him with a glare. When Percy look at him he realize he's a son of Athena,

"Uh oh" he said

"BEGIN"

He took out something in his back pocket, and Percy recognize the Yankee hat immediately, he look around the crowd until he saw Annabeth sitting above the emperor's box glaring at him.

He sigh and run his hand through his hair. The son of Athena put on the hat and he disappear, the crowd oooh.

Percy uncapped his sword and closed his eyes to sense the water in his body. The guy is circling him and then he lunged from behind. Percy turn around without moving a single step and swatted his sword then slash. The guy jump back in surprise, and Percy held his sword over his head with both of his hands and his eyes close. Percy could see the flow of the blood of each person in the arena like body heat. The son of Athena look at him with surprise, it must be a fluke he thought but this is Percy Jackson it's be possible he could see him right now. The son of Athena circled him again, and then lunged on his back Percy spin caught his arm, pull him then slash at his side and flip him. The guy landed with a thud and a huff. The hat fell out of his head making him visible, Percy let go of his hand and pick up the hat. He turn and look at Annabeth as if saying do you really think he can defeat me just because you lend him your hat?

His opponent slowly stood up and glared at him. Percy toss the hat aside and closed his eyes. His form rippled and his body turn into a water then he disappeared.

"Since we're playing invisible game, it's my turn" Percy said somewhere on his right, he turn and slash but nothing was there.

"For a son of Athena, you seems stupid for thinking you can defeat with your sister's dumb hat" he said from his back then left.

He look around wildly, then he had an idea. He look at the ground looking for his footstep.

"What are you looking for?" Percy whispered in his right ear.

He slash wildly "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Right here" Percy whispered from behind, he turn around and a cut appear on his cheek.

He scream and touch the cut. Another one appear on his right shoulder then left thigh.

The son of Athena felt a cold touch on his neck "Give up"

He nodded vigorously.

The space behind him rippled, water in a shape of a man appeared behind him and it turn into Percy. The crowd cheered at his victory.

Tomorrow Percy will get his revenge at the arrogant fool and everyone will once again know that he is the greatest Hero that ever live.

* * *

I stood under a tree where no one could see me and watch everyone celebrate. The muse plays their music and everyone dance to whatever music their hearing.

"Bored?" Apollo ask besides me

"You have no idea"

He gestured at the three girls dancing together "Why don't take a pick, a handsome guy like you can get any girl he wants "

I chuckled, If I do that your step-mother will burn me alive, I wanted to say but all I said was

"Not interested"

He put his arm around me "C'mon Jackson live a little!"

I scoff "I don't think hooking up with naive and innocent children is living"

Apollo rolled his eyes "They're two years younger than you"

"I'm not gonna do it Apollo, now stop pestering me" I said with a little bit annoyance.

I can feel Apollo looking at the side of my head and then I saw a smile slowly spread across his face at the corner of my right eye.

"You like someone don't you!" He said accusingly.

I sigh "Yes, now please go annoy someone else"

Like a giddy school girl he ask me "Who is it?!"

This is really getting annoying, can't they leave me alone for a while without interfering in my affairs? and they ask me why I cut ties in this world for a year.

"I'm not gonna tell you, so leave me alone"

I saw a girl walking to us

It's the girl Michael was with, what was her name? I think it was Evans. the girl stop in front of us and bow to Apollo.

"you know her?" He ask me

I shook my head "What do you want girl" I ask

She look at me nervously "I'm Sandra Evans and I would like to speak with you" she look at Apollo "In private please" she said politely

Apollo raised an eyebrow and then gave me a knowing smirk "Good luck" he said then walk away.

I frowned at him, then I look back at the girl "What do you want to talk about?"

I lean back on the tree while I watch her fidget nervously

"I would like to apologies for the other day" she said

I stayed silent searching her face, then I smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that"

She sigh with a look of relief and smile at me "Thank you"

This girl is a really good actor but too bad, I live for five years in ancient Roman Empire and people on that time are deceitful and backstabbing bastard. I can see through her lies from miles away but since I'm bored and Nico is too busy flirting with Katie, I decided to play along and humor her.

I held out my hand "I'm Percy Jackson"

She shook my hand "I know, I read all about you in history books"

"Huh, I didn't know they already wrote that"

She smiled "I'm a big fan of your adventures"

I didn't know Legacy of Venus could read I almost said, but I remembered what happen when I said that joke to Piper. She was seriously piss and wouldn't talk to me for a day.

"Thank you" I reply

I look at he couple slow dancing and the memory of me and Annabeth slow dancing with her mother's threat echoing inside my head, that was about five years ago and I just lost two dearest friends. I was so naive then, I thought that I would be different than the other heroes, that I would obtain a happy ending but look at me right now. I'm in love with Hera who is married to the King of the Gods and the Fates will surely use this opportunity to continued on hunting me as a breach of the agreement we had. I'm nowhere near obtaining the happy ending I want, actually I think I'm drifting away from it.

"Do you know what it takes to be a great hero?" I ask her suddenly while still looking at the couple

She look at me with a confuse face "To be strong"

"That and to be able make sacrifice that others doesn't have courage to make"

"I understand what you mean" she reply, this girl is a good liar. I could tell she doesn't understand what I'm talking about but since I got nothing to do.

"That's why Veteran demigods are not participating in this game" I look at her in the eyes "Because they know being a hero is not just about being strong, its also about making sacrifices"

She stayed silent

"That's also why some cut ties from this world and live a normal life, so that they don't have to lose something important to them"

"Then why did you come back here?" she ask me

I smiled sadly "Because I still have something to lose"

She look into my eyes as if trying to dig out every secret I have, then she look away.

"I hope you forgive Michael for what he did. He's not a bad guy, its just that he made a promise to his sister" she said with a hint of sadness

"Sister?"

She nodded "I'm not suppose to tell you this, Micheal made a promise to his sister that he'll be the best hero that ever live right before she died" she turn her head to me and she look as if she's about to cry.

I look at her sadly "I see"

Sandra turn away again and look at the dance floor "That's why he's so determine to be the best"

So that's their plan, they want me to feel sorry for him and let him win tomorrow.

"There's also something you should know" she look at me with tears in her eyes.

"There's always consequence to every choice you make" I said as I held her gaze.

"What do you mean?" she wipe the tear and look at me confuse.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough" I smiled mysteriously and walk away to find Hera.

I saw her standing beside Zeus at the steps of a temple and watch everyone celebrate, I caught her eyes and we look at each other.

_Meet me_ I screamed with my eyes and I saw her slightly shake her head.

I curse in my head.

I should find Nico and go home for now

* * *

I walk around for an hour until I found him taking a swim at a large fountain. Everyone stare and laugh at him as he splash around and laughing hysterically. He spotted me and wave

"Hey! what's up cuz?" he said stupidly

"Get out of the water Nico!" I said with each word strain trying to hold back my anger.

"C'mon take a swim with me" the idiot replied.

I sigh

I made the water rise and float in midair while Nico still in it. I shape it like a pool and made it bigger. Nico swam down and stick his head at the bottom.

"This is so awesome!" the idiot yelled

I put my hands on my coat's pocket "You're lucky I love you"

He look at me with glassy eyes and smiled stupidly at me "I love you too" he yelled and then swim back up to the top. While Nico is enjoying himself, I started walking while the pool followed behind me. People stared as I pass and laugh at Nico as he play on the pool. I saw Thalia with two of her sisters ahead of me eating one of those apples that are covered in nectar. She stare at Nico, while the other two laugh at him. I stop in front of her

"There's a story here but I'm not gonna ask because I know its stupid" she said then took a bite and punch my shoulder "That's for making me drop my drink in the arena"

"Thalia, I love you but you should really tune down the punching" she punch my shoulder again and I glared at her.

"Oh, by the way, Your father is looking for you"

"What does he want?"

She shrugged "You know the usual"

I cursed silently, he's gonna introduce another girl to me. I better run before he finds me and I'm gonna have to break another maiden's heart.

"I better go" I said

She gave me a hug and I start walking again. I reach the elevator and turn to the pool. Nico is still playing around, I dump the water on the either side and down the city of Manhattan until Nico drop down on the ground with a grunt. Before he could complain I press his pressure point right under his ear next to his neck and he pass out. I drag him inside the elevator and push the button that will take me down.

* * *

I woke up after a horrid nightmare as usual early in the morning. I slid out of my bed and went to make some coffee. I watch the sky slowly light up from my window then I turn on the T.V. to watch the morning news and when the sun is fully up, Nico came out of his room looking like he's about to throw up and his head is being split open.

"Morning" I said

He look at me with his eyes squinted and just groan

I grab a remote and turn on the stereo, a loud heavy metal music started playing. Nico clutch his head and scream, he fall to his knee and I drank my coffee. After a few more second I turn off the stereo and Nico lay on the ground twitching.

"No more drinking?" I ask while watching the weather reported by a fat clown.

"No more drinking" Nico reply in muffled voice

"Good, now take a shower and drink coffee"

He slowly stood up and took a shower. He sat down beside him with a coffee mug of his own and watch T.V., he look much better now.

"Did I do something stupid?" he ask slowly and quietly.

I took out my phone and handed it to him, he groan as he look at the picture I took while he was taking a swim in the fountain.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he complain quietly

"Because you seem to be enjoying yourself and I didn't want to interrupt you" I said nonchalantly

He continued on complaining

* * *

I took my bike to the empire state building and head up to Olympus. The doorman held out the key without me asking for it. I slip it in and I push 600th floor. The door closed and _Only Hope by Mandy Moore_ started playing, I look at the speaker. What kind of idiot would choose a depressing song for an elevator music, before I start remembering the stupid movie and start tearing up. I uncapped Riptide and stab the speaker, the song stop playing and I capped my sword and wait for the for the door to open.

the elevator ding and I turn myself invisible then the door open.

I head to Hera's temple without anyone noticing,I slip to the back and I stood at the back door. I turn myself visible and reach for the door knob but it suddenly open. I stood face to face with Zeus.

Oh crap

Zeus narrowed his eyes "What're doing here Jackson?"

I regain my composure and relax "I'm here to discuss a deal I made with Hebe with Lady Hera"

He has a look of suspicion and search my face like a really really hungry eagle looking for food but in this case, a reason to blast me with his master bolt. I stood there in front of him like a deer in a headlight that's about to be hit by the car.

It's a good thing I could block intruder from my head or he would've seen through my lie immediately. I thank my ex master for teaching me how.

Hera and Hestia appeared behind him

"Ahh, Jackson at last" Hera said

I bowed "Good morning Lady Hera" I turn to Hestia and bowed "It's good to see you Lady Hestia" I said as much politely I can.

She smiled brightly at me "Good Morning Percy"

Zeus raised an eyebrow "You seems obedient"

It's only because I feel guilty having an affair with your wife I said in my head but instead I shrugged

"I really need her help with Hebe" I said desperately

"hmph" he turn to Hera "I need to talk to Poseidon and Hades about the matter we were discussing" he said

Hera nodded and Zeus kiss her.

I closed my eyes and he flash away. Curiosity burn inside me, wondering what they were discussing. From the look of Zeus face and needing to speak with my Father and Hades about it. It seems to me this matter is very important.

Hestia gave me a hug "It's good to see again Percy and go easy on the child okay?"

"Sure"

She smiled and I closed my eyes again.

I open my eyes again and smiled, I step forward and put my hands on her hips and she wrap her arms around my neck.

"You're really good at acting, have you ever considered being an actor?" she whispered as our lips slowly come closer, I stop myself when we're millimeter apart. Hera frowned then came to realization, she slowly morph into an eighteen years old and I kiss her deeply. We separated and Hera went inside. I was about to go inside too but I felt this familiar feeling I'm being watch. I look around the garden to see if anyone is watching.

"What's wrong?" Hera ask from inside

"Nothing" I reply.

After making out for a while we cuddled at her expensive looking couch and watch a movie to pass time.

"Don't you have a meeting to attend to?" I ask while caressing her arm.

"No, I don't. Why? you don't want to spend time with me?" she said with fake anger

"I would trade ten years of my lifetime for a sweet moment with you" I whispered in her ear and she shivered.

I could tell she's smiling without looking at her face. I kiss the back of her neck and she giggled. I never get tired of that.

"I saw you talking to a girl yesterday" She said

"You jealous?" I said jokingly then laugh.

I stop when she didn't said anything, I turn her to me and she has a frown in her beautiful face. I put my finger between her eyebrow and her frown disappeared.

"I'm glad that you're jealous because it shows you love me but you have nothing to worry about" I said

she buried her face on my chest and I kiss the top of her head "If I ever cheat on you, I'll tell you how to kill me"

"all I have to do is stab you with a knife and you're dead." she said in muffled voice

I smirk and brush her hair "It'll take more than a knife to kill me" I tuck her hair behind her ear "Someday I'm gonna tell you all of my secrets" I whispered

She look up with grim expression "For some reason, you hiding a secret scares me more than my husband finding out about us"

I chuckled and kiss her forehead "You don't need to be scared, I will never do anything that will hurt you"

She smiled and press herself tighter against me and we stayed like that, enjoying each other's warm. As I lay there I remembered how this curse started.

* * *

It all started when the ruler of the universe decided he/she was bored and wants to play a game with the Fates. The game and the rules were simple, they'll put the player pick by Chaos himself in an Island and if the player survive, Chaos win and if the player die the Fates wins. After closing the Door's of Death, I wondered Tartarus while being chase by Gaea's minion. I was gravely injured and dying from the wounds I got while running away. That was when Chaos appeared while I lay on the ground dying, he offered me a chance to live and go back to my family in exchange for accepting the challenge. I took the deal and he healed me then took me into an Island where the Fates live. He told me if I survive and make it to the house of the Fates, he will grant me a wish and let me go home. The Fates sent their worst servant at me and hunted me as I make my way to the House of The Fates. Against all odd I defeated them all and survive. I lay in front of a giant metal door with one leg, both of my eyes plucked out, half of my face burn, left arm missing, one finger remain on right hand, swords embedded on my gut, knife on my side and an arrow on my chest. Chaos once again healed me, he/she restored me to my former self and congratulate me from surviving then ask me what's my wish. Tired of being played and controlled, I ask him/her to give me freedom that no Fates will decide the course of my life. He/She look down on me sadly and said he/she couldn't grant me that wish, it's an iron clad rule that every mortal destiny's must be controlled by the Fates, if not everything will fall into chaos. Bitter, angry and a lot crazy, I decided to steal my own string from the Fates at that moment. I ask Chaos to give me something that is able to seal any being that exist except for him of course. He/She frown but granted my wish anyway. The moment it was in my hand, I went inside the castle. I fought the Fates and before they could destroy me, I seal them away with the device Chaos gave me and snatch my string from Clotho's hand. While looking for an exit it, one of the Fate's servant manage to snatch the device of my hand while fighting. I stumble into a circular room with a glowing pool of water in the middle and mirrors that shows image of past, presents and limitless futures that change every minute as people make their decision. The glowing pool is where I first saw Annabeth cheating on me, it showed me her and her boyfriend kissing. Before the Fates could reach the room, I covered my eyes and toss my string randomly at the mirrors. The Fates open the door but before they could get me I jump on one of the mirrors.

* * *

"PERCY!" Hera yelled with a frown

"Hmm?"

The frown turn in to concern "Are you okay?"

I smiled "Sorry, I was just spacing out, what was the question?"

"I ask you if you want to go somewhere other than laying down on the couch watching movie?" she repeated

I brought her closer to me "I don't know, I like laying down on a couch with you"

She flick my forehead

"ow!" I said while rubbing it.

"Do you want to have a date with me or not?"

"Of course, I do!"

She slid out of the couch and stood up, "Then let's go"

I sigh and stood up, I grab her soft hand so that she could teleport with me.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Just close your eyes" she commanded and I obeyed.

* * *

After eating in Eiffle tower, punching a French guy for looking at Hera and exploring the wonder's of Spain, we went back to Olympus two hours before my match. After parting with Hera, I met with Nico at the elevator, we wonder around while he gets some weird looks from last night's event. We met Thalia and went into some kind of museum dedicating the Giant war. We're looking at a painting of me standing on a cliff with a foot on a rock and looking down on an army of monsters being ravage by a hurricane tall, proud and strong, the perfect image of a hero.

"Nice" Nico complimented and sip his smoothie

"You look like an arrogant fool who thinks he could take on the world with his bare hands" Thalia commented with a sour face.

"Thank you for the wonderful comment" I said sarcastically

"You're welcome"

Seriously, she's turning more like Artemis by the day. We look at the other painting of the Seven. There's Leo hammering a metal with his hair on fire. Jason in the stormy sky with tendrils of lightning on his arms and surrounded by flying monsters that are about to be massacre. Piper holding out a heart that symbolize peace. Hazel riding a standing Arion and roaring with her spatha pointed at the army of monsters. Frank is holding a spear with his dragon like hand and standing on top of an actual dragon with his foot on its head, he's looking down on it with fierce expression. I turn around after I saw Franks, I didn't want to see Annabeth's face right now. I'm still piss for what happen yesterday. There are some kids looking at the paintings and statues that depicted us defeating giants in awe and some actually hyperventilate when they saw me.

"Come on, let's go before these people started to ask for an autograph" she said while frowning at the people

We walk outside and wondered around until we run into my Father and ask to talk to me which is why we're sitting on the same coffee shop where I talk to Athena and Artemis yesterday while Nico and Thalia are eating cakes.

"How have you been?" My Father ask

"If this is about me getting married to become a god, I don't want to talk about it Father" I said

"Don't worry, it's not about that. I just want you to invite family dinner" He said casually and the three of us froze on the spot. We look at my Father with wide eyes

"When you said family dinner, you mean with Amphitrite and Triton?" I ask incredulously

"Well, yes" My Father reply, not seeing what's wrong with that.

"Promise me you'll come" My Father ask

"Father, you know we hate each other and you're gonna put us into a room with knife's and fork"

"Don't be ridiculous, they're not gonna kill you"

I look at my Father and understood, he's not gonna leave until I agree to have this dinner.

I force the word out of my mouth "Fine"

My Father smile and slap my shoulder "Great, I'll send you the details"

He stood up and walk away happy.

Thalia wipe off frost cream with a napkin from Nico's mouth "You do know, that dinner is gonna be disaster right?"

I nodded sadly

Thalia threw the napkin away and look at me with concern "Being in a same room with Hera isbad enough, I can't even begin to think about me, her and my Father having a family dinner together. I rather hang myself than go through that"

Nico point his fork to her "I agree with her, the last time I attend dinner with Persephone and my father, I got turn into a flower and almost turn into ashes"

I shrugged "I think I'll survive"

* * *

Twenty minutes until the final match, Nico and Thalia went inside the coliseum to find a good seat and I sat on a bench looking at the blue sky. I heard a growl of a Lion behind me and I immediately knew who's the visitor

"Rhea" I said without looking behind.

"How many years has it been?" The Mother of the Gods ask

She sat beside me on the bench

"Too long to remember" I reply

"It's good to see you not wearing that mask"

"Thanks"

I felt her eyes on me and I refuse to look at her.

"I assume the Fates have finally stop chasing you"

I shrugged "Temporarily yes but we both know its only a matter of time before they start again"

"Enjoy your time with my daughter as much as you can then" So that's why I always get this familiar feeling of being watch.

"How long have you been watching me?"

I held out my hand and water appeared in thin air. I shape it into a phoenix and froze it, I made it flew around the lion's head that is nuzzling Rhea's feet and it started to chase the bird "When someone like you make a move like this, its bound to get notice"

I nodded "Are you here to warn me?" I ask

She shook her head "We both know no matter what I do, you'll still do it anyway"

That's true, I watch as the lion tried to reach the flying ice bird then I made the Phoenix hit the lion in the forehead and it roared in anger.

"Besides they're all grown up now, they can make their own decision" Rhea said with a hint of sadness and pride

For the first time in many years I look at my friend, she's wearing a Greek Chiton with gold lining, her dark hair is pulled back and tied by a red ribbon, her violate eyes as always swirl with power.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I'm gonna cause you in the future" I said

"Don't be, just promise me you won't hurt her" she plead

"I can't promise that she won't get hurt in the future but you know I will never do it intentionally" I reply

Rhea nodded

I heard someone calling my name from the distance.

"I guess time is up" Rhea stood up along with her Lion "Until we meet again"

I nodded

Rhea started to go glow revealing her true form and I kept on looking. I felt myself disintegrate but soon recovered as if nothing happen. Nico found me and make a face

"Why are you half naked?" he ask

"It's nothing, just some nymph stealing my clothes" I stood up and head to the coliseum while Nico muttered What kind of nymph who can steal clothes while awake?

I went inside the empty waiting room and found an armor waiting for me. There's a note at the body armor from Hera.

I smiled as I read through it.

I wore the armor and waited for Hermes to introduce me.

* * *

"NOW FOR THE BATTLE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, RAISE YOUR HAND FOR THE CHALLENGER MICHAEL LEGACY OF MARS" the crowd cheered and Hermes let them cheered. The crowd slowly calm down until the whole place is silent and the tension is high.

"AND NOW THE LIVING LEGEND WHO IS SAID TO BE THE GOD OF BATTLE, THE BANE OF THE TITAN KING, SLAYER OF GIANTS, CONQUEROR OF TARTARUS, THE DEMIGOD OF DESTRUCTION! PERSEUS JACKSONNN!"

The crowd went wild while they look at the entrance to the hallway, they slowly quieted when Percy didn't come out but instead a icy cloud of vapor and a thud coming off the tunnel. The temperature drop and everyone's drink turn into ice, the ground slightly shook as the thud comes closer. Fear grip every demigods heart in the coliseum as if they could feel something horrible is about to come out and excitement course through the gods for what's coming. Percy walk out into the arena wearing a snowy white full body armor, he's holding riptide handle but the sword's blade is surrounded by ice making a long sword, on his back are folded ice wings that slowly spread and the head of the bird is drape on his shoulder like a pelt. His eyes glowed and power rolled off him in waves. He is fierce and deadly.

Michael's heart is filled with fear and despair as he realize the difference in power between them. As Percy stood in front of him, he seems to have turn into a giant and his shadow envelope him. The whole place is cold and the ground Percy standing is freezing and slowly spreading around the arena.

Michael's heart started to beat faster as he panic wondering how is he gonna beat this monster. That's when a red glow started to surround his body, he look at his hands and felt power coursing through his vain. He started to chuckle and eventually turn into a maniacally laugh.

Percy look at Mars who is grinning at him from the emperor's box, he just gave his legacy his blessing but unlike Clarrises's it will not only harden his skin but it will also make him stronger. Michael look at Percy with a crazy grin while he looks calm as if the blessing wasn't a problem.

"BEGIN"

Michael charge at Percy with a crazy battle cry, he saw something at the corner of his right eye and before he knows it, he was sailing in the air spinning and crash at the wall below the emperors box. Michael had a look of shock wondering what the Hades just happen. He slowly stood up and look at his body armor, there's a large cleave at side of the armor exposing his skin. If weren't for the blessing, he'll be cut into two right now. He slowly stood and is about to charge again but Percy flap his wings and ice daggers sail towards him, some were embedded on the wall and others hit him but bounce off his skin. The feathers of the wings are actually ice daggers.

"That's a really annoying thing to do Mars" Percy said with no emotion.

Mars smiled and shrugged "Don't be a baby, beside you wanted me to do this to make this game more exciting"

Percy rolled his eyes and Michael frowned for being ignored. He charge again and Percy met his strike. The lock blade and Percy push him back, Michael strikes again and again and again. Percy met all of his attack then he strikes back. Percy slash and Michael manage to block but it send him back.

Even with the blessing of Mars, he is still stronger than him. Michael knew if weren't for his impenetrable skin, he would be cut into pieces right now.

Michael look at Percy with hate, and Percy just stood there calmly

"In about five minutes that blessing will run out" He said

Michael smirk trying to put up a front "Five minutes is all I need to defeat you" he sneered

Percy raise pointed at him with his left hand then Suddenly broad swords stab him all over his body. He will be a mince meat by now if weren't for the blessing. The whole arena floor is finally frozen. The whole place is Percy's territory now.

"Let's see how many times I can kill you in five minutes shall we?"

The broad swords melted and formed a giant fist over his head, Percy point down and the fist came down on him. He continuously pounded Michael and the ground shook on each impact. The fist disappear and Percy made pillar of ice sent him in the air. Everyone look at him as he flew then come back down. Before he hit the ground another ice pillar hit him sending him flying, he did this again and again and again, then Percy form a giant sword slashing down on Michael as he flew sending him on the ground. He landed with a loud thud, he slowly stood up and found hundreds of swords made out of ice surrounding him, making a large dome. Percy snap his fingers and the swords instantly pointed at Michael. He made a swirling gestured with his finger and a sword slowly flew toward Michael with the other swords trailing behind and started to spin around Michael starting from the bottom then up until it form a hurricane of swords. The poor Legacy of Mars was right on the middle of it. Percy made a fist and the swords instantly close in and started to slash Michael all over his body. He was swept off his feet and started to go up. Michael was toss around as the swords slash at him until he was spit out on the top. His armor is now shredded and his weapon is gone, he had nothing left but Percy wasn't done yet, he send all of the dagger on his wings at Michael and they all hit him keeping him in midair while Percy made the swords stop spinning and froze in mid air then they started to merge together making giant hand. The daggers melted and the giant hand grab Michael and tossed him back in the arena then the fist melted and form a spinning wheel with sharp edge on the ground. It caught Michael and sent him on the wall below the emperor box and a large fist punch him. The fist disappeared and the red aura surrounding Michael is also gone. He sat against the wall with wide eyes full of fear and shredded pants is wet from his pee.

Everyone look at Percy silently and shock on their faces.

"I guess time is up and I counted a hundred times" Percy walk towards Michael and he had a look of pure terror as Percy tower over him.

"Do you surrender?"

Michael didn't say anything and just look at him with fear.

"I'll take that as a yes" Percy raise his long sword and the crowd went wild.

He grace the crowd and the gods then he felt something enter his body and burst out of his stomach. He look down and a sword is sticking out of his gut.

Hera stood up "PERSEUS!"

Michael pulled out his sword and Percy slowly turn around. He look at Michael with murderous eyes and he stab him again. Michael step back and look at his bloody hand then at the bleeding Percy. He started to laugh.

"I did it! I killed Percy Jackson!"

Everyone watch in silent as Michael celebrate. Percy put his hand over his mouth and caught up blood.

Michael look at Percy with glee "Who's the stron-"

Percy drop down and swept him off his feet and spin back up. Michael fell on his back and watch as Percy brought his fist to his face. A loud sonic boom, the ground shook, and clouds of dust rose up happen at the same time. Everyone scream and cough from the cloud of dust. The dust cloud started disappear and everyone could make out a shape of a person and two glowing orb. The sky overhead started to darken and lightning flash across the sky.

"Your son done it now" Apollo said

"You do know he's not gonna stop until he killed the brat right?" Artemis said

"Then just give the brat to him" Hades suggested

Mars glared at him "We are not gonna sacrifice my son to quench his anger"

"Then how else do you wants to deal with him?" Demeter said with boredom

Hera sat back down with blank face not showing anything but inside she's extremely worried and wants to cut the Legacy of Mars into pieces.

Zeus glared at Poseidon "Control your son"

Poseidon glared back "Why are you mad at me?" he pointed at Mars "It was his legacy's fault"

The dust finally cleared and everyone fall silent.

Everyone look at Percy with great shock who is standing in the middle of a very large crater with a bloody stomach, his left arm is bloody and injured. Hermes stood on top of the railing with Michael on his arm.

Michael look at Percy with great shock "Witness you foolish child, this is the might of the man who literally made the earth kneel before him and you just anger that man."

The words Athena said to him when he ask what are the requirement to fight Percy Jackson came back to him. She said he needs to be a god, now he understood what she meant, being a god won't help him beat him but it will help him to survive.

Percy glared murderously at Hermes

"Give the boy to me Hermes" Percy growled

"Sorry bro, but we can't have you turning this guy into dust"

Blood run down on the side of his mouth, and Percy point his long sword at Hermes.

"Then turn into dust along with him" He held his sword over his head with one hand and prepare to strike. He can't use his left arm because of the technique he just use. It was powerful but the price for it would have been terrible if he's still a mortal but with his immortality the damage done on his body immediately healed but he has to pretend he's injured to not alert anyone he can't die. Even now the injuries cause by Michael have already healed luckily the blood covered it all . The technique was base on his earthquake powers, usually when he wants to make an earthquake he just let the power go and slowly make it stronger. but in this technique, he gather the power on his fist and release it all at once causing a devastation. but the recoil of the force is bad for his arms or legs.

Percy felt the cold touch of a metal on his neck "Enough Jackson" Mars said from behind him.

"Give me one reason to stop" Percy ask

"Because you owe me one for saving you" Mars replied

Percy stood silently, Mars really know how to hit his nerves, the god of war is not really interested on keeping the kid alive but to piss of Percy because Mars know he can't stand not having what he wants.

"Spare the kid and we'll be even" Mars offered

Percy stayed silent until finally

"Very well" Mars took his sword off his neck and Percy face him "I will spare the boy"

Mars smirked "Swear it on the river styx you're never gonna try to kill him"

Percy rolled his eyes "I swear on the river styx I will never try to kill Michael" thunder rang across the sky sealing the deal.

Hermes toss Michael on the ground and goes back to his seat. Michael slowly stood up with a cocky smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Athena said

"You too huh?" Hermes agreed

Percy lunged jab the butt of his sword on Michael's stomach he grunted and fall to his knees. Percy put his put on his head and push him down on the ground.

"You promise" Mars reminded him

Percy look back with a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes "I promise you I won't kill him but you never said anything about after"

"Uh oh" Hades said

Percy look down on Michael "I Perseus Jackson condemn Michael Legacy of Mars into the eternal punishment of the Underworld" His voice pierce through every sound made by the crowd and everyone heard what he said.

"Son of a bitch" Mars cursed

Silent envelope the place then Sandra stood up with an outrageous look on her face.

"You can't do that!" she yelled

"Oh but he can" Hades said solemnly.

"But-" Percy glared at her and she stop, at that moment she knew he knows she was lying to him and if she doesn't shut up. She will join Michael in the underworld, Sandra sat back down.

Percy took off his foot out of Michael's head and glared at Percy's back with hate.

"You're a monster" he yelled at him "You're not a hero but a monster"

Percy stop and Michael tense up

"I never said I'm a Hero" Percy said and he look at Hera at the emperor's box then he melt into a puddle of water.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy. The island of the fates thing is base on God of War 2 and the earthquake power is from Whitebird from One Piece.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

After four days of hiding, I walk the street of Manhattan, heading towards my house. I greeted the landlord at the entrance and went inside. I put the key to the keyhole and twist the doorknob. I took my jacket as I open the door and went inside.

"I'm home" I shouted

"Welcome Back"

I jump in surprise and found Hera sitting on my couch with a very angry expression. I hung my jacket and smile nervously at her

"How long have you been here?" I ask

She stood up and glared at me "I've been here for four days waiting for you"

Hera walk to me then lift my shirt up, looking at my stomach where my wound was. She frowned and turn me around, she look at my back looking for any scar.

"Where's you wound?" she ask

I turn around and put my hands on her waist, I peck her lips "I told you, a knife is not enough to kill me"

Hera is still angry at me "That was a sword"

I rolled my eyes "Same thing, now are you gonna kiss me or not?"

She push me away and turn around. I frowned "What's wrong?"

I walk around and she turn away from me again.

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder and turn her to me but her head is looking to the side. I put my fingers underneath her chin and turn her head to me. I expected a look of anger but I found a look of relief to the point of having a tear in her eyes. I wipe them with my thumb

"Why are you crying" I ask with a smile on my face

She glared at me "I'm not crying" then her gaze soften and caress my cheek "I thought you were dead, I thought I will never see you again. It was unbearable"

Aphrodite was right, she loves me more than I thought.

I kiss her and softly bite her lower lip then she open her mouth. Our tongue wrestle for dominance and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer and she put her hands on the side of my neck. we separated with both of us out of breath. Hera has a daze look on her eyes

"I love you" she murmured

I smiled and kiss her again "I love you too" I whispered to her

She took a step back and look at me intensely, her hands slide to my shoulder, to my arms then to my hands. She let go both of them and back up to dark hallway without taking her eyes off me. I took out my phone and dialed Nico.

He answered "Hello"

"Don't come home for the rest of the weekend, if you do I swear on the river styx I will kill you" I hung up and toss the phone on the couch and follow Hera.

* * *

I woke up from the sunlight hitting my eyes, I groan and look besides me.

I frowned when I didn't find Hera sleeping peacefully besides me, I toss my blanket and slid out of the bed. I stood up walk to the closet naked. I put on a boxer, a blue jeans and a white v neck shirt then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walk in to the living room and found Hera cooking breakfast wearing my green shirt that stop on her thigh.

I smiled then walk behind her barefoot and wrap around my arms on her stomach then I put my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, Love"

Hera turn with a smile and kiss my cheek "good morning to you too handsome" then she crack eggs and mix the pancake "Now why don't you pour yourself some coffee while I cook your breakfast"

I kiss her neck "I rather have you for breakfast" I whispered,

Hera laugh then she turn to me and wrap her arms around my neck while I hold her waist. She kiss me, and I lick her lips for permission to enter and she open her mouth. Our tongue wrestle while my hands slid to her thigh and I pick her up. She wrap her legs around my waist and we continue kissing as I move toward the table. I set her down and she took off my shirt and threw it aside. I pulled her my shirt over her head and I unhooked her bra, then I push her down on the table while kissing her. I pin down her arms on top of her then I place a chaste kiss on her neck and she moan in pleasure, then I trailed down on her collar bone, then the side of her breast, then I move on to her stomach and lick her navel then I move back up. Our face an inch apart, I look at her dark brown eyes and both of us panting, just like hers my eyes must be full of lust.

"I love you" I whispered, while brushing hair out of her face, she put both of her hands on the side of my neck and I closed my eyes at the touch. She kiss the side of my mouth, my nose, my eyebrow and my eye leaving a trail of fire. I open them again and trace her lips.

"I wish I could find a stronger word than love that will show how much I love you" I said

She grab a handful of my hair burying her hand then pull me closer "If words can't then show it with your actions"

I smiled "Gladly" then I lean down and kiss her.

* * *

I drink coffee and Hera put a plate with pancakes in front of me.

I smiled "Thanks"

She smiled back and went back to the kitchen then someone knock on the door.

I groan and stood up. I open the door and found my cousin with a black eye, he frowned while looking my hair.

"Gods Percy, Haven't you heard a thing called hairbrush" he said then push me aside and walk inside.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him while trying to fix my hair.

"It's Monday" he said as he toss his jacket on the couch then move to the kitchen but stop when he found Hera with a spatula in her hand.

He bowed to her "Lady Hera, I didn't know you were here"

Hera smiled at him "Please put your head up and just call me Hera from now on Nico" she said sweetly then her expression morph into concern "Oh dear, let me give you ambrosia and ice for that" Hera would have been able to heal that injury with no problem but she didn't want to risk detection.

She went to the kitchen and open a cabinet that has the ambrosia then got some ice.

Nico look at her weirdly then turn to me with a look asking what's going on.

I shrugged fighting a smile then I sat back down and continue eating my breakfast. Hera handed him the ambrosia and a sack full of ice then she sat down with us.

"Do you want to tell me what happen to your eye?" I ask then took a bite out of the pancake.

he flail his knife and fork "Oh, you know girl problem"

"You screw things up with Katie didn't you?"

"Yeah"

I put down my utensil and run my hands down my face "Damn it, Nico I told you she's not ready for any relationship yet"

"It wasn't Katie who gave it to me FYI" he yelled

"I know it was Travis, that's why I said she's not ready" I yelled back

Nico was about to yell again when she bang the table and shout "BOYS!"

we shut out mouth and sat down

"No fighting while eating" she said

Both of us fell silence

"So what're you doing today?" Hera ask me

"Our winter vacation just started last week, so I got nothing" I reply

Nico frowned "Don't you have that dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"don't tell me you forgot, you have a dinner with your Father and his immortal family" he said with amusement in his eyes.

I drop my utensil again and cover my face. I totally forgot about that, I was so engrossed with... other things, I forgot about it.

Hera stood up "I should go, Zeus will wonder where I am"

I nodded and she kiss me on the lips. I closed my eyes and the next time I open them, she was gone. I hated that, it makes me feels I just woke up from a really good dream and I might never see it again. I played Grand Theft Auto V all day to pass time then I took a shower and wore a suit with black tie. I look at myself in the mirror and my dark long messy hair needs a haircut, the right side of my hair where my scar is located is pull back and pin with three hair pin to the side of my head.

I rode my back until I reach the ocean. I push a button on my key chain and my bike turn invisible. I thank Leo for installing it for me. After that I dive into the sea and torpedoed towards my father's castle.

* * *

I reach the walls that lead to my father's castle, The merman on duty look down on me and he ordered the gates to be open. I went inside and the place is more beautiful than the last time I visited, not being attack by a titan might have something to do with that. The palace is as I remember it, wide courtyards, gardens with coral colonies and glowing sea plants, white abalone buildings gleaming with rainbow colors and the path lined with glowing pearls like Christmas lights. I remember the last time I came here the main courtyard was filled with the wounded and now its just merman training. I made the current push me further into the palace and everyone stare as I pass by. Sharks and fish follow me like dogs seeking attention from their masters.

I enter one of the large building and found myself in a throne room, my Father sat on a throne smiling at me and sitting next to him is Amphritrite wearing a elegant sea green dress. Her legs are cross and her hands are on her thigh, she look at me with distaste as if I'm some kinda of garbage. and of course I can't forget about Triton who is standing beside the throne of his mother looking at me with hate. I swam then kneel in front my father.

"Rise my son" My Father said

I stood up then I look around the room, on either side of the wall there are people dress nicely. There are Naiads and some god of seas. I have a very bad feeling about this.

My Father stood up and clap his hands "Now that My son is here, Let's get this party started shall we?"

I stood on a ballroom just as big as the one on Olympus with my father's hand on my shoulder, People are chatting and dancing. It seems that my father also invited the Olympian's, Hera and Zeus are dancing a slow dance and Apollo is flirting with a girl at the corner and Artemis is glaring at him while talking with a Naiad. Then I saw Athena who is looking around, probably at the architectures. I don't know how my father got past his pride and invite them to his territory, it must have taken a miracle.

I sigh, this is gonna be a long night.

My Father introduce me to his Lieutenant and wait for it his daughter. All night I couldn't keep my eyes off Hera, sometime I catch her gaze but only for a moment.

After dancing with many girls I lean against the wall and watch people continue partying. My Father approach me with two glass of my wine in his hand. He offered it to me and I shook my head

he had a look of surprise "Really?"

I nodded "I decided to stop drinking" of course that wasn't my idea, it was Hera's, she said she didn't want me drinking because I go crazy when I'm drunk which takes a lot of alcohol and it's not healthy. Even though she said that because I once destroyed a town because I was drunk in Greece, I just think she said that because she wants me to live longer. My Father stood beside me and watch the party

"You trick me, you said it was just a dinner" I said

"I'm sorry about that" he said even though he doesn't sound sorry

"Do you love me Father?" I ask

I could tell he looks surprise at my question "Of course I do"

"Then why won't you let me choose my own path?"

Poseidon sigh "I just want you to be happy"

"Then let me choose my own happiness, not the one you want" I gestured around the room "I know you want to marry me off with some goddess so that I could be immortal but can't you just hope that I'll fall in love with one, instead of doing this?"

He look at me searching my face, then look back at the party "Very well, this is the last time"

I nodded with a smile "good"

* * *

I spread the blanket on the on a big rock that has a flat top, I took off my green jacket and sat down, Hera put down the basket full of food for our picnic and sat besides me. I breath the fresh air of nature and look at the top of the waterfall wondering if Hera will let me jump it.

"Yes, but do it later" she said as if reading my mind

"Great!" I said with full of excitement

She handed me a sandwich and I took a bite

"Hmm! delicious as always"

She smiled and kiss my cheek "Thanks"

After eating the food she made, I wanted to jump the waterfall but Hera said I need to rest first. So we talk about school and which college I'm gonna go to.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll go to California"

She raised an eyebrow "California?"

I nodded "Yeah, I mean, I love New York and it's closer to you but I kinda want to live in a place other than where I was born" I look at her "if that's okay with you"

She smiled gently at me "Have you forgotten that I'm a goddess? I could find you anywhere you hide"

She said that as if it has a double meaning, its as if she's saying "you're mine and forever will be". A regular guy would have find it creepy but I'm not a regular guy.

We kissed then I stood up and took off my shirt and pants revealing my trunks then I cannon ball into the water. I swam back up and found Hera looking down on me from the top of the rock with amusement in her eyes.

I wave at her to join me "Come on, join me" I yelled

She took off her clothes revealing her white bikini and I forgot to breath right there. She's the most beautiful women I ever seen. Hera jump into the water and I waited for her to surface then I felt her grab my feet and pull me underwater.

I saw her smiling at me and I tackled her, we circled underwater then we swam to the surface.

Both of us laugh and sprayed water at each other. After that I climb to the top and look down, its more higher than I thought.

Hera wave at me at the bottom "Come on jump! or are you getting scared?" she scream

"I fell into a higher place than this!" I yelled back then I took a step back and jump

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream then I hit the water.

* * *

I Lay side way and put my head on my hand while I brush Hera's hair with the other. She look so peaceful sleeping, I want to pinch her cheek but I held the urge not to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she look at me with those warm brown eyes I love.

"Morning" I greeted

She smile and I lean in to kiss her.

"good morning to you too"

She was about to stand up "hold on I'll cook you a breakfast"

I pull her back to bed and wrap my arms around her "I want to stay like this, I haven't seen you in weeks" Summer have begun about a week ago and this is the first time I seen her since.

She sigh in surrender "Okay"

We lay sideway and stare at each other's eyes as our body press close and our legs tangled together. Her hand is on my chest and the other is on my side. I put her hair behind her ear so that I could see her beautiful pale face.

"How is Olympus?" I ask

Hera shrugged then mess with my hair "Without a war going on, pretty dull"

"Could you say it again?" I ask her

Hera groan "Again?"

I nodded vigorously with a smile

She gave me a gentle smile and stroke my hair, I closed my eyes and listen closely

"I love you Perseus Jackson" she said with full of adoration and love, it made me shiver.

"Thank you" I said and she buried her face into my chest. just like that we cuddle and enjoy each other's warm but of course that didn't last long.

The doorbell rang

I ignore it and press my body against Hera then it rang again. She open one eye and look up to me

"Aren't you gonna get that?" she ask

"It's probably Nico, just ignore it and he'll go away" I said and I close my eyes again

The doorbell rung multiple times, I threw the blanket away and search for my clothes on the floor, Hera sat up holding the blanket on her chest to keep it from falling.

"Don't kill him" she said and I ignore her. I put on my boxer and pants then run to the door.

I open it "WHAT!" I screamed

I expected my cousin but I found Hermes standing in front of me holding a envelope. He look at me up and down then behind me.

"Am I interrupting something?" with a mischievous smile, great now he's gonna spread weird rumors about me now. I took the envelope and sign a paper.

"Wai-" I slam the door on his face and threw the envelope on the couch then I went back to the bedroom.

* * *

I look at the envelope in front of me, I know where it comes from without opening it. I could smell the familiar perfume of Aphrodite.

I sigh and took it then tear it open. I took out a letter that says.

_Didn't I tell you to go here_

below that shows an address in Brooklyn. Now that I think about she gave me a paper the last time I saw her and she said I must go there no matter what, at least it sounded like that to me. Since I had nothing to do I went to the Address and I found myself standing on a Orphanages.

"Uh Oh"

I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Hey you" a man said a guy said on my right

"Are you Percy Jackson?" he ask

I hesitate but answered him "Yes"

He nodded "You fit the description, please follow me" he said then went inside the Orphanages. I look around then I followed him.

The place is kinda of dirty and children looks sad and rude. I remind myself to donate some money on this place. The guy open a room and I followed him inside. Inside the room is a blond women carrying a baby, the guy talk to her and she gave me a glance. They started arguing then the woman's shoulder slump in defeat. She walk over to me and offer me the baby, I stare at it for a while then hesitantly took her into my arms. I look at the sleeping baby and I could tell she's gonna be a really beautiful someday then the bay open her eyes and the air was suck out of my chest. She reach and touch my cheek and giggled while I stand still like a statue.

"What is her name?" I ask

"Helen, Helen Jackson"

* * *

**Enjoy the Chapter and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

I walk out of the Orphanage and into the street of Manhattan holding the baby on my arms and a pink bag full of stuff for babies slung on my shoulder. I look at my motorcycle then at the baby.

"Crap!" I carefully held the baby with one hand and reach for my phone at my back pocket. I dialed Nico's number.

After a few rings he answered

"What's up?" he ask

"I need you pick up my motorcycle" I was about to tell him the address when he interrupted me

"I can't, I'm in China right now"

"I just-" I stop myself and frowned "What the fuck are you doing in China? never mind, Pick up my bike and meet me at the apartment!" I hung up and call a cab.

* * *

Nico and the baby are having a staring contest on the leather chair while I pace around in front of the T.V.

"So, where did you buy this thing?" Nico ask, he's wearing a Chinese robe and has two red circles on his cheeks.

I stop pacing and glared at him "I didn't buy her"

Nico look at me with wide eyes and open mouth "You mean Hera and you..." he trailed off

I wish that is the case "No, she's not hers"

Nico frowned "Annabeth?"

I shook my head

"Then who?"

I closed my eyes and curse myself "Aphrodite"

"That explains it"

she has a mix of black and brown hair, fair skin and her cheeks are the color of rosy pink, her right eye is the color of green and her left eye is the color of pink.

"Her name?" he ask

"Helen Jackson" I sat on the other chair across them, I put my hand over my face and slump "What am I gonna do?"

"Ow!" Nico yelled and the baby giggled.

I look at him covering his left eye "She's yours, all right"

I glared at him "Stop fooling around and help me think"

I don't know what to do, I obviously can't abandoned her and so the only choice is to raise her myself but I don't know if I'm ready to be a father.

The baby started to cry "What did you do?" I yelled at Nico

"I don't know!" he started panicking and start making funny faces but Helen wouldn't stop crying. I stood up and rummage the pink bag. I found a bottle and powder milk, I look between the two. How the Hades am I gonna do this? This is impossible

then I had a brilliant idea.

I knock and my mother open the door

We look at her with desperation "We need your help" we both said at the same time

* * *

My mother gently shook the baby while feeding her milk from the bottle. Nico ate the blue cookies that were on the table, while I curse myself.

"You want to tell me how this happen?" My mother ask

"Percy was upset and drunk then a lustful goddess swoop in" Nico said, his mouth full of cookies

I glared at him "Nico!"

"What?"

My mom put the bottle on the table and gently gave me the sleeping baby. I look at my daughter sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" My mother said with a gentle smile.

"You're not mad at me?" I ask her and she shook her head "You're old enough to decide your own future, and all I need to do is respect your decisions"

a small part of me felt relief at that "Thanks Mom"

She nodded "I'm gonna go make more milk for you guys to take" She went into the kitchen leaving me and my baby alone - Nico choke on the cookies and reach for the juice and gulp it all down - and Nico

I ignore him and continue to look at my daughter.

"My Daughter" I whispered to myself, thinking about me having a kid is weird and saying it is more weirder "I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nico ask with a serious expression.

"I can't abandon her and pretend she doesn't exist" I replied

"That's dandy and all but how are you gonna tell Hera about her?"

I've been avoiding that subject, I can't even imagine telling Hera that I have a child with another woman. Just thinking about Hera's reaction, my heart quenched up as if it's being squeeze.

"I'm a little bit scared" I answered

He nodded in understanding then the Helen stirred in my arms. I started to panic and Helen's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh no! call my mom! NOW!" I scream

"Dude, relax. Just do what you're mom did" he said while waving a cookie.

I took a deep breath and Helen cooed and touch my cheek then she giggled.

"This isn't actually that bad" I said then I touch her cheek, she grab my finger and squeeze it.

I laugh when she started to suck on it "She's so freaking cute"

My mom came out of the kitchen holding two bottles of milk and put them on the pink bag.

"I need you to find Aphrodite" I said to Nico

He sigh and mutter something under his breath then slowly stood up. He run to the shadow and disappeared.

* * *

_TWO DAYS LATER_

I woke up groaning at the sound of Helen crying, I force myself to stand up and walk like a zombie, I open the door and took her out of the crib that I took back from my mom's basement, apparently I used it when I was a baby. I laid Helen on a table and change her diaper then I rock her back and forth while signing Twinkle Twinkle Star.

I sat on the couch and rub my eyes. I look at the clock on my wall and it's 5 A.M.

I took a short nap then I went out shopping with Helen in my arms wrap around a blanket like a Cocoon. I wore a violet shirt, green jacket , blue jeans and white shoes. My landlord gave me a look when I walk out of the elevator holding Helen.

I look at my bike and sigh. I guess I'm gonna have to sell it and buy a car. I hail a cab and went to the store.

"Here you go" I held out a rattler and Helen took it, she flail it around making noises and she kept slamming it at the cart while giggling.

I took out the list my mom gave me "What's next? baby food"

I push the cart and look for a sign that says baby food.

"Helen stop hitting it, I haven't bought that yet" I took it from her hands and she started crying

I groan and gave it back. She flail it in front of my face as if she's trying to hit me with a smile on her face.

I smiled and gently pinch her cute cheek "You're gonna be a great warrior someday but unfortunately for you, I'm not gonna left that happen" I won't let her be a hero and go through the same thing as me.

I found the section where the baby food and look through them. I never knew there were so many, I don't know which one to pick. I grab one and read the content.

I look side to side then open it, I dip my pinky and taste it. I gag and spit.

I look at Helen look at me while flailing her toy at me "Don't worry, I'm not getting this one"

Helen threw her toy at a lady, it hit her back and she turn to us with a frown.

"Helen!"

The lady pick up the toy and held it out to me with a smile

I took it "I'm sorry about that"

"It's okay" she look at Helen "Taking your sister shopping?"

"Oh no, this is my daughter"

The lady look taken back then she composed herself "What a beautiful baby" she said then frowned. She polite enough not to say anything about Helen's pink eye.

I gave Helen her toy back and she start chewing it "Thank you"

I put baby food at the cart on all different flavor. I left the lady and get the next one on the list. I line up at the cashier wit my cart full of stuff and Helen sucking on a pacifier. I took out a card that has a holographic trident in it and pay the price. The Card was a gift from my father that doesn't run out of money no matter how much I spend, I coulb probably buy a mansion with this thing. its one of the perks of being his favorite son.

The first thing I did was to use the baby holder and put Helen in it, she hung in front of me while playing with her rattler. I haul everything on the taxi and went back home. I had the cab driver help me take the stuff upstairs by paying him 50 bucks and he carried the stroller all the way upstairs even though the elevator was working.

"Finally we're home" I open the door and went inside.

"Welcome Home" Hera said from the kitchen and I froze on the spot. I look at her and her back is turn to me probably making my favorite cookies.

My heart started to beat faster while thinking of a way out of this. Hera turn around with a smile on her face then tense up when she saw Helen.

Everything went into silence and I just stood there like a statue

She took off her cooking gloves and walk to the table where the two of us have been eating like a small family for the past year but that's over now. The smile is still plastered on her face but the happiness in it is gone "Who's baby is that?"

I stayed silent,

Helen suck her pacifier and flail her toy around

She toss the gloves on the table, her smile completely gone "A-a-answer me Percy, who's baby is that?"

I look at her sadly, as the goddess of motherhood, she could tell who's the mother with one glance. She put one hand on the table as if to support herself and I could see her other hand shaking. She look at me as if begging for something. She wants me to lie, she wants me to tell her Helen is not mine.

For who knows how long ago, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Hurt and Betrayal is evident in her brown eyes and it broke my heart into million pieces seeing them in her. Tears started to fall from her eyes and I could see rage started to consume her.

I took a step forward and held out my hand "Wai-" Hera started to glow and my eyes widened. I turn my back to her and wrap myself around Helen like a cacoon. I felt the shockwave hit my back and blasting me towards the windows, I cross my arms and brought up my knees protecting Helen, I broke the window and the rest broke from the shockwave. I started to fall to the ground and I water traveled away before I reach the ground.

I drop on the ground with my back and Helen started crying. I just lay there staring at the blue sky of Florida thinking about what just happen.

I lost the love of my life, everything I work hard for crumble in mere seconds. Helen continued on crying but I didn't care, I just lay there feeling numb and miserable.

For the first time in thousands of years I cried

* * *

I kick the broken T.V. and look around the room. Everything is broken, the walls have crack all over them, and only moonlight from the broken window lighting the house. I walk to the window and look outside with Helen still on the holder sleeping.

"I guess Hera find out" Nico said from behind me

I put my hands behind my back "Did you find her?"

Nico step on the broken glass and stood beside me "What are you gonna do?" he whispered with a hint of fear on his voice.

"I just need to talk to her, you have nothing to be afraid of" I replied

"Hera love you right?" Nico ask

"yes"

"Then why couldn't she just accept the child? I mean technically you weren't cheating, You and Aphrodite had that one night stand before you two were dating."

I shook my head in defeat "I don't know Nico, women have this tendency to complicate things and we don't have choice but to go with the flow"

* * *

_LOS ANGELES THREE DAYS AFTER THE BREAK UP_

"Well it makes sense for her to be here" I said, Hollywood celebrity arrive in limousines and walk the red carpet while crazy fans scream and hold out paper for them to sign. The celebrities do their things and reporter took pictures and interview them. We observe the whole thing from across the street with hood on.

"What is the party for again?" I ask him

Nico shrugged "I just know all famous celebrities go there and party"

After leaving Helen in the care of my mom, we immediately left for Los Angeles.

"How are we gonna go in?" Nico ask

We sneak in on the back of the building and dress ourselves into one of the waiters. We got the tuxedo from two other guys, we tied them up and put them on a closets. We enter the party carrying champagne.

"Find her" I said then we split up. I look around while giving alcohol to some celebrity. I offered a glass at a girl and she took it.

The girl took one "Thank you"

I was heading back to the kitchen when I catch a glimpse of Aphrodite on the second floor. I gave my platter to one of the actor and head to the stairs, I took off my bow tie and gave to a guy who I recognize as the one who played Achilles on the movie Troy

"Hey!"

I dodge people as I make my way to two way staircase where the band are playing. A guard step in front of me trying to stop me.

"Sorry but you can't go there"

I dislocated his shoulder without stopping. The band look at me but they continued on playing. Another Two guards look down on the guard and he pointed at me, one of them chase me while the other help the guy I hurt. I found Aphrodite looking down on the party with her hands on the marble railing.

"Hello Percy"

The guard put his hand on my shoulder, I grab it and flip him. His back slam on the ground with a loud thud then I kick his face and he pass out.

I straighten myself and took a deep breath to calm myself. I stood beside her and look down on the celebrities partying.

I put my elbow on the railing "Give me one reason why I shouldn't send you to Tartarus right now"

Aphrodite smiled "If you try Ares will kill you"

I look across us and Ares is sharpening his knife while giving me the evil eye "Do you think he could stop me?"

"Have you forgotten you're still a mortal?"

I snort and muttered "I stop being one a long time ago"

"Excuse me?" she ask

"Why do you insist on making a game out of my life?" Every last one of them I thought bitterly.

"We're Gods, it's our job"

"Then you better quit"

I could feel her smiling "I don't thinks that's possible"

I cannot believe this is the same innocent girl I help when she just rose out of the sea. I thought her the ways of the world when she was just born.

"Well you better try"

she snort "Or what?"

I took a gold coin out of my packet and toss it to her and she caught it. She look at the coin and her eyes slowly widened and her face paled.

"T-t-this is" she stuttered and put her shaking hand over her mouth.

I look at Ares who's looking for an excuse to throw his knife at me then down at the actor and actress mingling. I could feel her intense gaze at me as if she's digging a hole at my head with her mind to see my thoughts and memory.

That's actually what she's doing right now.

"What do you know about this?" she ask while holding out the coin I gave her, One side of it is a fiery bird and the other side is a tribal eye surrounded by mist.

"Consider this your warning" I said then walk away.

* * *

I sat put my hand on the bar "Scotch Neat" I ordered.

The bartender frowned at me "Sorry, kid. You're too young to drink" he said while mixing Gin and Tonic.

I stare at him until he squirmed under my gaze.

"Fine!"

I stop staring at him and I heard him breath as if he's been holding it back. He gave me the drink and I took a sip.

Nico slap my back "You okay?" he ask

He put his back against the bar and his elbows on top. I glance at him and he had a look of worry.

"Don't worry about me" I said while looking at my drink.

"Oh, I'm not worried about you" he said

I raise one eyebrow at him "Then what are you worried about? and go ahead you can order a drink"

He gave me bright smile "Vodka rocks" he ordered and the bartender nodded.

He turn back to me "Anyway, I'm worried because this is usually the part where you go crazy trying to get what you want"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do something crazy" I said while staring at the wall planning something crazy.

* * *

Aphrodite sat on her throne in Olympus looking at the gold coin with serious expression, she have been staring at since she got it four days ago. Everyone else are doing what they do best, arguing. Hades and Demeter argue about Nico being turn into a flower again, Apollo kept on annoying her sister while she held the urge to shoot him with her bow, Hermes is screaming at his phone probably about a missing delivery, Hephaestus is tinkering on his throne ignoring everyone, Dionysus is asleep while holding a cup of wine, Athena is reading a book that she practically read a thousand times, Ares and Athena are arguing about what should have been done on one of the battle at the Giant war, Poseidon is showing Hestia a picture of Helen he took a day before with a big smile and finally Zeus is sitting quietly and glancing nervously at his wife, she have been in a really bad mood lately. He hadn't seen her this angry nearly as this since the first time he cheated on her. Whatever this is, it's worse than that.

Ares notice Aphrodite looking at the coin, he stop arguing with Athena "What is that?" he ask

Aphrodite look up "Huh?"

He pointed at the coin "You've been staring at that thing for days now"

Aphrodite held it front of her "This is the mark of Gaea's most powerful and faithful servant, her right hand man"

Everyone stop what they're doing and stare at her.

Athena usually ignore whatever she's saying but this is the first time she have seen her this serious.

"I never heard of this servant" she knows every creature associate with Gaea and she have never heard of this man.

"Only few knows of his existence" Aphrodite flip the coin on his fingers "This man was Gaea's most trusted servant since the time of the Primordial, he enforce Gaea's will in the shadows. If she needed to be something done like forging the very same scythe Kronos use against his father, she would call upon him. He was her assassin, her messenger, her sword, her eyes and ears as she sleeps" She showed everyone the tribal eye surrounded by mist.

Zeus raise an eyebrow "Are you sure this man exist?"

"I met him" Hestia spoke up while looking at the coin with grim face, she held out her hand and Aphrodite toss the coin to her. Hestia trace the mark.

"Where did you meet him?" Poseidon ask

"Right after we got out of Father's stomach, I was being chase and about to be captured when a man with a mask save me" she gave the coin back to Aphrodite.

"What else do you know about him?" Hestia ask

Aphrodite shook her head "That's all I know" she lied

"You seems to be afraid of him" Athena commented

"That man is not someone to be trifled with, if he had join Gaea in the giant war, we would have lost"

"Then why didn't he?" Hermes ask

Aphrodite shrugged "Just as I told you, I don't know. That man existed a long time ago and he disappeared without a trace, he's probably dead and I forgotten about him until I found this on my stuff" she lied again, she had never stop thinking about him.

Zeus sat back on his throne satisfy that a threat to his throne is dead.

* * *

_THREE YEARS LATER_

Percy approach and stop about four feet away from Hera, she turn around and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't go, I just want to talk to you" he said, This is the very first opportunity he had to talk to her since they broke up three years ago. He always chase after her but she always avoid him. Right now is the winter solstice after the capture the flag between the Roman and Greeks. Both camps have been passing the trophy to each other. The first competition the Romans won, then the Greeks then the Romans and now its the Greek's turn to hold the trophy.

"There's nothing to talk about" Hera said

She was about to walk away but Percy block her way.

Hera sigh "Fine"

She crossed her arms and listen to what he has to say but she can't help admire how he looks right now, he's more taller, leaner and more gorgeous than he was, it takes a lot not to just kiss him then and there. He's wearing a light blue dress shirt that's full back before her elbow, gray vest, white and black tie, black pants, and black shoes. Percy has new tattoos on both of the back of his wrist. A sword but instead of a hilt there's a circle before the handle, there are four points on the inside pointing at the middle of the circle. Those tattoos are his new weapons, that are made out of the strongest metal Adamant silver, it took him a lot of time to find some and forge it.

Both of them stood on a empty courtyard.

"I know it's three years late but I'm sorry for what happen" he said

Hera wanted to say he's got nothing to apologize for but held herself back. She knows it's not his fault, Aphrodite was already pregnant before they start dating but she underestimated her feelings for him. The thought of him having a child with another woman other than her, hurts. It hurts so bad she almost couldn't take it. That child should have been hers, it should have been her giving birth to his first child not a whore of a goddess.

"and I just want you to know, you'll be mine again" he said bluntly and his eyes dead serious "But this time, I won't share you with anyone"

The thought of her being his made her heart do a jumping jack "There are things you can't have in life"

Percy smiled "Let me tell you a story that happen to me a long time ago" he look up to the stars "There was a man who offer me a wish, he said he would grant me anything but first I had to accomplish a task given by him. It took a while but I complete the challenge" his gaze fall to her again "I used the wish to get what I desire the most but the man refuse to give it to me"

Percy took a step forward then reach for her, his hand slip past her luscious brown hair and touch her cheek "So I took it."

His other hand touch the side of her neck and lean in then stop when their face an inch apart. He look deeply into her eyes as if to carved what is he about to say to her very essence with his gaze alone.

"Mark my word, you will be mine again" he whispered

Hera felt a shivered down her spine, but I'm already yours she thought, Hera wanted to kiss him but he step back and walk away to take back what once his.

That was the last time Hera saw Percy Jackson in a long time.

* * *

_ELEVEN YEARS LATER AFTER PERCY DISAPPEARED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND HELEN IS FIFTEEN_

I woke at the sound of my alarm clock ringing, I turn it off and slid out of the bed. I took a shower and got dressed for today. I wore a plain green shirt, blue jeans, gray boots and brown jacket. I went downstairs into the kitchen to get breakfast, I found a note from my uncle hanging on the fridge.

"It looks like I'll be alone tonight" I muttered

I took out the milk, got the cereal and eat while looking down on the city of Manhattan and central park from the top floor of our condo. The fiery orange of the morning sun cover the buildings and trees of the city. Even though my uncle is so dark and gloomy our house is so bright and spacious. It's not a house you'll expect a guy who gets burn under the sun like a vampire to live. I grab my backpack and took the elevator downstairs, I greeted our security guard at the front desk and the doorman open the door for me and tip his hat to hide the blush he always get whenever I walk by.

Even though I have a BMW sports car as a 15th birthday present from my uncle in the garage, I always walk to school because people in my school doesn't know my family is rich.

I've always been living with my uncle for as long as I can remember, he had to take me when my Father left. My Father left when I was four years old, I could barely remember his face, all I see is a tall man holding my hand while we walk down a beach.

I reach my school before I know it and walk inside. Whenever I walk the hallway, people always gives me a weird look for some reason, it have been always like that since I was a child and I learn to ignore them. I open my locker and got the books I need. I saw my friends approaching at the corner of my eye.

Mila wave at me and I smiled,

For some reason Steven and Toby stop on their track then they straighten themselves.

"Good Morning" Mila greeted

"Morning to you too" I look at my other friends "Hey guys"

They both nodded

I look at Toby's crutches that give him a lifetime of excuse from P.E. which is I'm jealous off especially today because its Monday that means Dodge ball day. The P.E. teacher thinks its a good way to wake kids up from the laziness they get over the weekend, anyway every time we have dodge ball I'm always left out, everyone ignore me and play by themselves.

"How was your weekend?" Mila ask

"Boring" I said, that's actually a lie, my cousin visited and took me hunting. It was really fun and exciting, I would like to tell them but I held my tongue because every time other kids found out my family is rich they always stop hanging out with me. These three are the first friend I made since I enter High school 3 months ago and I plan to keep it that way.

We walk to our class and talk about what the others did over the weekend, we separated and Toby and I went to our first class.

When we enter the classroom full of kids talking at the same time, the most popular girl in school gave me the usual glare. We sat and Mrs. Dodds our math teacher enter the room.

She started the class and the room got quiet, no one would dare to talk in her class because every student is afraid of her.

I copy the notes on the board then she ask if anyone could answer the equation on the board. I raise my hand and she pointed at me.

"Helen Jackson?"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review. I'm sorry if the story is a little bit confusing, believe it or not I just made this stuff up as I go on. I just use the stuff I already write as a backround. I remember writing about Percy having a one night stand with Aphrodite and decided to give Percy a baby half way down chapter six.**

**Percy's Past would be revealed on later chapters. But to clear the confusion, When Percy run to the mirror it took him back in time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

**Percy's Pov:**

_I walk out of the courtyard and left Hera without looking back. I walk the street of Olympus with purpose, I head to the museum created to show the glory of our victory in the giant war. I went inside and it was full of people looking at our painting of us seven and the gods defeating the Giants and Gaea. I stop in the middle of the room and every demigod look at me with awe and admiration._

_"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM!" I yelled_

_it was silent for a few seconds then people run outside until I was all alone. I made a ball of mist appear in my hand then it multiplied and cover the entire room. I felt some of the mist slip inside the wall behind the statue of Demeter. Just as expected of Annabeth, if I wasn't smart I would have never expected her to hide my weapons behind Demeter. I stood in front of it then took a step forward and I pull my fist all the way while I use my left arm to aim._

_I punch and crack appeared in the air then a sonic boom. The statue and the wall behind it reduce into dust from the shockwave making a hole._

_The sleeve of my shirt is torn apart, my right arm is bloody and my bones are broken into pieces. I could already feel the wounds closing and the bones mending. I walk inside the hole and went downstairs. After a few minutes I stood before a door. I open it and there are weapons inside glass case from either side of me. These weapons are made specifically to make us seven powerful. A sword for Jason, Sickle for Annabeth, Hammer for Leo, Broadsword for Frank, Spatha for Hazel and a Tiara for Piper._

_I went to the glass case that contains mine. Inside are Gauntlets that has oval shape Emeralds on the back of the hands and armor boots with round Emeralds on the greaves. I broke the glass and wore them. The Emeralds on the Gauntlets and Boots absorb the recoil of my earthquake technique and leave my arms and legs unarmed whether I use it._

_Before the gods arrive, I melted into water and emerge on a fountain outside of the building then I turn invisible._

_I walk out of the Empire State Building and the Gauntlets melted into black gloves with green phoenix on the back of the hand and the armor boots melted into black hiking boots. I drove my car to my mother's house. I went inside without making a sound and sneak in where my daughter is sleeping. My mom is using my old room for Helen to sleep in wherever I ask her to babysit._

_I knelt on the side of the bed and look at my beautiful daughter, then I gently stroke her black and brown hair "I'm sorry, I have to leave you but it's a necessary sacrifice for me to get what I want, I hope someday you'll forgive me"_

_Helen's eyes started to flatter and look at me with her eyes half close "Papa?"_

_I took out a heart shape silver locket with gold wings attach to the back and inside the heart is the letter J. I put it on her hand and she clutch._

_"Never forget that you are the daughter of Percy Jackson" I rub my thumb at her forehead and her eyes started to drop and fall asleep again._

_I kiss her forehead and stood up, I walk to the door and twist the doorknob, I took one last look at my daughter "I love you, my little pearl"_

_I got out of my car and went inside central park. I saw a hobo staring at me and I toss him my key "It's yours" I said then head to Opherus door. I went inside and head down to the Underworld. I pass Cerberus without him noticing me but halfway to my destination the found me. All three sister's stood before me blocking my way._

_I look at them calmly "Please move away"_

_All three of them took out their whip and I decided this is a good opportunity to test out my new weapons. The tattoo on the back of my wrist glowed and two identical swords appeared in my hand. Both swords are made out of the strongest metal Adamant silver, both have leather grip and instead of a hilt both have circles where the hilt should be, four small spike are inside the circle pointing on the middle. It took me a while to find the metal, I had to travel and dig all over Greece for over a year then I had to do a quest for Hephaestus so he'll let me use his forge. It took me a week without stopping to sleep or eat to forge the swords._

_The three furies slowly back away recognizing the metal._

_"What are you doing with those?" Alecto growled_

_I spin my blade in my hands then charge at the three furies, they all flew into the air before I reach them. I didn't stop charging and run to my destination. The furies chase me in the air while I dodge their whip. I reach my destination and went inside the cave. _

_ I stood before the pit of Tartarus and I look down on the endless pit. I look back and found the furies surrounding me._

_"What are you doing?" Alecto ask_

_As I look down on the pit, I remember how I become a servant of Gaea. After I enter the mirror on the Chamber of the Fates, I woke up in a strange world. The mirror sent me back to the time the Primordial ruled the world. I was being chase by the Hunters the Fates sent after me when I met Gaea, back then she was a lot kinder and generous than she is today. She offered me a deal, if I become her servant she will hide me from the eyes of the Fates. I took the deal and that's how I become her servant, I become her eyes and ears while she sleeps. I was her spy._

_I look back at the furies and Alecto is glaring at me "Whatever you're planning stop it and come with us" she readied her whip._

_"I'm sorry but I can't do that"_

_If I'm to make Hera mine, I need power. I need to retrieve what I left in Tartarus before I went back to my original world._

_I spread my arms and smiled at them "I'll see you in few years" and I fall once again to the depth of Tartarus._

* * *

I answered the question and Mrs. Dodds smiled and compliment me "Nice Job, Miss Jackson"

Someone from behind cough and said "Nerd" at the same time.

I ignore the comment and continue on taking notes and listen to the lesson. I felt something hit the back of my head and I turn around and glared at the one responsible. I gave Emily the most popular girl in school my Do-it-again-and-you're-dead look taught by my cousin. She and her goons look away and I turn back to the lesson.

The bell rand, I gather my stuff then Toby and I walk out of the classroom to our next class.

As I look at Toby walking with his crutches, I always thought he look younger for being in High School.

"So, did something happen to you over the weekend?" Toby ask nervously

I look at his expression and I instantly knew, he's hiding something. It's always have been my talent to read people's expression and emotion.

"No, why?" I ask

Toby shook his head "No, its nothing"

As we walk the hall of the school, I saw a guy approaching us while giving us a crook smile and I politely smile back and he froze like a statue with his mouth open. Every guy snickered at him while I frown.

I lean to Toby "What're they laughing about?"

Toby gave me a strange look "You really have no idea what kind of affect you have on people do you?"

I frowned at that and continue walking to our next class. Halfway to my second period Toby and I separated and I went in alone. Spencer the football's quarterback smiled and wave at me, I wave back and sat next to him.

"So, How was your weekend?" He ask as I took out my stuff for the class.

"Pretty good, you?"

"It was pretty cool, my brother let me drive his car and went drove around" he reply

He look as if he was expecting me to be wowed by that but all I did was nodded then Emily walk in the room and when she saw me talking to Spencer a look of jealousy cross her face. That's right, she hates me because she thinks I'm stealing her suppose destined boyfriend just because they're both popular. I could careless about things like that, all I want is to make friends and hang out but it seems that I have too many irregularity with me, that included my irregular pink eye that seems to always scare people. Whether I look at people they always freeze and avoid me.

The bell rang and our history teacher Mr. Whitaker stood up and start the lesson. After discussing the French monarch, Mr. Whitaker ended the lesson with our new project.

"Today we will be picking our partners for our new project and it will be in groups of three" he said

Everyone started to chat excitedly and asking their friends to be their partners. Spencer lean in to my side "Hey, do you want to be partners?" he whispered

"Which have already been pick" Mr. Whitaker said before I could reply. Everyone in class groan and complain.

Mr. Whitaker ignore them and start calling out names until my name was called followed by Spencer who cheered quietly beside me and then he called Emily's name.

I closed my eyes and curse god.

"Now, you all should use the remaining time wisely and discuss you're schedule and meeting place" he said then sat down.

Emily move beside us with a sly smile, I could tell with a first glance she's planning something. She look at Spencer and bat her eyelash "Hey Spencer" she said flirtatiously

Spencer ignore her and ask me question 'So, what should we do?"

I saw that as an opportunity "How about I'll do the project by myself and I could just give you some cards you could say at the presentation" I suggested hopefully

Emily shook her head and pretended to be innocent "Oh no, we should all do this together, how about we start after school?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically "That's a great idea"

Emily look as if he had another great idea "and we could do it at your house!"

"Oh no! no no no, we can't do that" I said

Emily frowned "Why not?"

"I uh" said trying to think of a lie then the bell rang, Emily stood up dragging Spencer with him "We'll see you after school"

They walk out of the classroom and I lean back and sigh.

People walk out of the room as I gather my stuff. I said goodbye to Mr. Whitaker and head to my next class. I ran into Mila on the way to my next class and we talk about how annoying Emily is, well I talk while she laugh and listen. We separated again and I went into my next class, which is art. This is one of my favorite class, drawing, sculpting and any other form of art helps me relax.

the class started and today we're finally gonna start painting. Instead of using the school issue paint, I took out the brush and oil paints I bought from my house. I started mixing colors and look at my canvas thinking about what I should paint.

My art teacher pass me and look at my oil paint "Those are some expensive paint, where did you get them?" she ask

"My uh cousin let me barrow them" I lied

"Oh" she patted my shoulder "Good luck" she said and move on to the next person. I decided what I should paint and got started.

I manage to finish my work but I had to hurry up and run to my next class. I reach the classroom just a nick of time. I wave at my teacher and he smile kindly at me.

I sat down on a table in the cafeteria with my friends.

"Hey, Helen" Steven greeted

I took a bite off my hot dog and nodded at him.

"Do you want to go watch the new movie with us after school?" Mila ask

I shook my head "Can't I'm suppose to have study group with Emily remember?"

Mila nodded

"Well that sucks for you" Toby said.

We talk and they started to ask me questions about their homework and I answer all of them easily.

Mila showed me a picture of a blouse from a store "What do you think?"

I nodded "I think it would suit you" I said then I remember I bought it a week ago. We continue on talking about clothes and girly stuff that would make any guys bored until lunch is over.

School is finally over and I walk out of the school. I groan when I saw Spencer and Emily waiting for me at front gate. I was hoping they have forgotten but I guess that's too much to hope for.

We walk to my house with them following behind me. We reach the central park walk through then stop in front of my building. I look back and both of them are staring at the building.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

Spencer pointed at the building "Isn't this for like rich people?"

Emily shook her head "There's no way you live here"

I walk to the door and the doorman tip his hat "Welcome back Miss Jackson"

Both of them followed me to the elevator and push the top floor, well not actually top floor. We have our pool at the very top.

The door open to my condominium and I heard Spencer said "Woah"

"You guys could sit on the couch while I'll get us some snack" I said

I went to the fridge and took out the cake, I cut two pieces and pour orange juice on two glass. I put them down on the table.

"Enjoy yourself" I said while taking out some stuff so that we could get started.

"You're rich?" Emily ask with disbelieve.

I raised an eyebrow "Did you think I live in a hut?"

Emily open and closed her mouth.

"Is you're parents here?" Spencer ask.

I frowned, I don't really like telling people about how my parents abandoned me, I touch my locket and rub it.

"No, they're not" I said

Spencer started laughing and took out his phone.

"what are you doing?"

He look at me "We're gonna having a party in your house"

I look at him as if he's stupid which he is "And who gave you that permission?"

He spread his arms "Come on Helen, you have a big house and you're parents aren't here. If we throw a party our rep will go sky high!" he said as if it was the most logical thing to do.

I grab his phone and pointed at the elevator "get out" I said

"Come on babe" he reach for his phone "How about if we have this party, I'll be your boyfriend"

The stupid just become crazy, I stood up and pointed at the elevator "OUT!" I commanded in a strong and firm voice. They both stood up and run to the elevator.

I sat back down and put my hand on my forehead. I clean the table and put the plates on the sink and went to my a room.

The room is full of instrument hanging on the wall, there's a violin, guitar, flute and there's also a piano.

I sat down on the piano and start playing to calm myself, my uncle always told me I have a very bad temper and always get angry when people doesn't listen to me and it piss me off when others tells me what to do. My uncle said it comes from my father.

After I calm down, I went upstairs to the pool. The pool is on the very top floor and its surrounded by glass that keep the temperature warm.

I look at the orange sky as the sun set and then I dive into the pool.

* * *

I woke up with my alarm clock ringing, I snooze it and force myself to get out of the bed. After taking a shower, I took out a white shirt and faded jeans then I pour coffee at my mug and look out at the window, Watching the sunrise is pretty much a routine for me. I put down my mug then I went to a room. The room is full of painting, I made. I took my equipment and a canvas. I put the canvas in front of the window and drew the city in sunset. After painting the city, I made popcorn and watch movies. When the third movie I watch was over, I put on my brown boots and came down to the garage.

I decided not to go to school and just stay in the house. I don't really want to face those stare people are gonna give me.

I walk in and look at all sort of expensive cars my uncle own. He bought the whole garage and filled with his favorite cars which is a lot. My uncle works in a record studio called DOA and I guess they pay a lot of money for him to be able to buy these cars. I took a key to my BMW sports car and drove outside.

I park my car outside of my Grandma's house, I knock on their door and my most favorite person in the world answer the door with a warm smile.

"Helen!" My Grandma Sally said and she pull me for a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Grandma"

She invited me inside and I ask if cousin Alex is here but Grandma said she's still in school. I smiled and cheered "Yay" when I saw my Grandma's special cookies. I immediately sat on the table and gabble them out.

"Now, now My dear, don't forget to chew" she said

and I nodded while eating the cookies.

Grandma Sally is a best selling author, while my Grandpa Paul is a English teacher, and Cousin Alex is their daughter who's one year older than me. They're my Dad's parents and sister.

Since my Grandpa is a teacher, he should be in school "How's the book coming, Grandma?"

"Pretty good"

After eating the cookies, I lay down on the couch with my head on her lap while she brush my hair.

"Tell me about Dad" I ask, this is also a routine for me whether I visit. I always ask her about my dad because it helps me to remember him.

I close my eyes as my Grandma began

"You're Father is kind, handsome,protective, loyal and a hero, he is the best son a mother could have" she said with a slight sad voice.

As she describe my father how I have his black hair and green eye, a memory of him surface.

_It was when I was 4 years old and a few months before my birthday. We were staring at the ocean in sunset, the sun making the whole sky fiery orange and the sea glowed and glisten. I was on my dad's shoulder, and he held my foot to keep me from falling._

_"So, What does my little pearl wants for her birthday" my dad said._

_"A castle!" I said with full of excitement_

_"A castle?, why would you want that?" he ask_

_I held my head high just like the ones in the t.v "I want to be a princess when I grow up!"_

_My dad laugh "Okay, I will build you a castle" he said_

_I hug his head "I love you, papa"_

_he laugh again "I love you too, my little pearl"_

_A month after that he went missing and disappeared without a trace then my uncle took me in his home. Ever since then I've been living in his house and he have always been spoiling me, giving me whatever I want._

I open my eyes and look up to my Grandma "What happened to him?" I ask.

Her eyes welled up with tears and brush hair aside out of my forehead "I don't know, honey. But I know for sure that someday, he'll come back" she said

Grandma always says that every time and when I was a child, I believe her and sit in front of the door and stare at it, waiting for it to open. As I grow up, I believe a little less then a little less but Even so, it become my habit to stay all night on the day he went missing and wait for the door to open with a plate full of his favorite cookies.

"What about my mother?" I ask

Grandma never met my mother, she left me with my dad right after I was born and I never seen her ever since.

"She is said to be the most beautiful woman to walk on earth, just like you" she said then kiss my forehead.

I smile at her "Thanks, Grandma"

I stood up "I have to go now"

She frowned with sadness "Are you sure you don't want to stay until dinner?"

I shook my head "Maybe next time"

She kissed my cheek and wave goodbye as I walk out of the apartment. I got on my car and drove to montauk where the memory was.

I arrive at sunset and walk the beach barefooted. It was winter so the water and wind is cold. I wrap myself with my arms to shield against the cold wind and sat down to watch the sunset.

"When I was a child I had this foolish thought that you disappeared because I was a bad daughter and blame myself. since then I try to be perfect, so that when you return, you'll be proud of me" I muttered to myself.

I look at my locket and trace the letter J for Jackson. I open it and instead of a photo, the iron clad rule of our family is inscribe in Greek letters.

_Live Free_

It means to never let anyone control the choice we make and live a life we want. My father said it so often that even though I was a child, I memorize it.

The sun sank into the sea, the moon and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky.

I drove back to the city at night, for some reason I'm thinking a lot about my dad today, more so than usual. I look up and frowned, the weather is starting to get bad and rain started to fall. The rode is getting slippy so I slow down when a person jump in front of my car, my eyes widened and stomp the break and I got push froward. The car stop barely hitting the person. I look up and frowned

"Toby?!" I said with shock

He look at me with wide eyes and full of fear, he went around the passenger's seat and I open the door. He went inside the car.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask

"WE HAVE TO GO!" he yelled with panic

Something landed on the hood of the car

"Wha-" I never got to finish because a ugly creature landed in front of the wind shield.

It screech at me and I scream. I stomp on the gas and sway it side to side to thrown it off. The monster disappeared and I look back. I couldn't see a thing because of the rain.

"What was that?!"

The monsters screeched overhead.

"Keep Going!" Toby scream

I sped up some more and the back window broke, I look back and I could see a fiery whip in the darkness and rain then it disappeared.

I look to my side mirror and lightning flash in the sky, I saw the monsters at the right side of the car. It has an ugly face and batwings, it was aiming for the wheel so I turn to left dodging the whip.

The next attack hit the side windows breaking it, Toby scream besides me and me? for some reason I feel calm and collective. I should be freaking out right now because a flying monsters is attacking us but I don't feel fear at all. My heart is racing and adrenaline is pumping in my body, instead of feeling afraid. I feel excitement instead.

I look to my side mirror and I saw the whip coming at the mirror, it broke and I curse. The hair on the back of my neck rose and everything slow down, a lightning is coming down on the car. I pulled the emergency break and the car skid then I turn the wheel to the right making it spin. Everything went back to normal while the car spin three times then everything slowed down again, the car is facing the road sideways and I look at the the lightning as it hit the road one feet away from the car. Time sped up again and the car continue to spin then I put the emergency break down and straighten the car.

* * *

_Throne room of the Gods in Olympus_

"Holy Crap! that was awesome!" Apollo said with amazement.

Zeus glared at him and he sat back down and shut his mouth. He put on his earphones and pretend nothing wrong.

Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Hera, and Hermes sat on their throne looking at a Iris messages that shows the chase

"Are you sure, you should be doing this Father? Uncle P is not gonna be happy about this" Hermes said cautiously.

He look at the iris message in front of him that shows the chase "The girl is a child of a goddess and a demigod, she's dangerous."

Athena look at Hera searching her face for any reaction but she look at the Iris with a impassive face and emotionless eyes. She found out her greatest secret about how she had an affair with the missing Son of Poseidon and they broke up because she found out the idiot had a daughter with the whore. Athena is amaze how could they kept dating for a whole year a secret.

The door burst open and Poseidon walk in while glaring at Zeus.

Athena sigh

* * *

_Back to the car_

"Stop Screaming!" I yelled at Toby besides me.

I look at back mirror and the monsters was gone. I put my hand over Toby's mouth and listen closely to my surrounding. All the sound disappeared and I concentrated to my surrounding. I heard the flapping of wings above us, I look at the ceiling then the car hit something in the front and the car flip.

I felt weightless then the car landed on the ground upside down.

I groan

"Out!" I said weakly.

I tried open the door and crawled out of the car. Rain poured down on me and I went around the car and open the passenger's door. I look up looking for the monster as I pulled Toby out.

He was unconscious and muttering something about being worthy. I slap his face

"Wake up!" I yelled over the rain

His eyes fluttered and sat up groaning. His eyes widened as if realizing what we were doing, he shot up and look at the dark sky with fear.

"We have to Run!" I yelled

He nodded and started to take off his pants.

"Woah! what the are you doing?!" I said and look away, my eyes widened and saw the monster. I turn to Toby again and was about to open my mouth when I saw the goat legs.

I tilted my head and the monster screech behind me, Toby took my hand and we started to run.

"Come on, we're almost there"

I got no time worrying about how my friend have goat legs because I could feel the monster closing in behind us. I didn't dare to look back and just continued on running.

Toby pointed at hill with a pine tree "Go past that and we'll be safe!"

I ran not bothering to ask for explanation why does he has goat legs and what the heck is that monster chasing us. Going to safety is the first priority right now.

We're just few yards away when I felt myself being lift in the air, I scream and struggled.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled then I saw an arrow sail towards us and hit the monster right on the chest, it scream and let me go, I landed on the ground and felt something hard hit my head and I fell into darkness of sleep.

* * *

**Here's an update.**

**I know you're all busy reading the House of Hades Right now but don't forget to review!**


End file.
